


Deviant Diary

by Starlight_Angelbane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Good Parent Hank Anderson, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Game(s), Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Angelbane/pseuds/Starlight_Angelbane
Summary: Following the end of the revolution, Connor begins to keep a private journal documenting his journey of exploring his newfound humanity.However, the journal is an electronic device, so when North decided to prank the RK800 prototype, what better way to do so than by hacking his little book; giving herself (and several others) access to read and write in the journal as they please.Connor wasn't sure what he was expecting following his turn to deviancy, but it certainly wasn't having the vessel of his private thoughts become a glorified group blog/chat!





	1. Entry #1

**Nov. 16, 2038**  
**6:05 p.m.**

***** _**Connor** _ **logged in***

Hello, my name is Connor. I don't quite know why I'm introducing myself to a book... I've never kept a private journal before. I do know some people usually start off entries with "Dear Diary," but I've heard that's considered a very feminine thing to do, so I will refrain from that.

Anyways, I will try to commit to writing an entry here every day something considerably significant happens. I will do my best to make them as descriptive as possible, but that may be very limited until I get a better understanding of going beyond factual details.

It's still so strange to me. Living in "freedom." Having "free will." True, not everyone recognizes androids as "people" yet, but that's expected. We would be fools if we thought all humans would accept us immediately. Even with half the city evacuated, it's still dangerous for us to be streets at the moment. Therefore Markus has advised that those of us without places to go to stay at the new "Jericho" safehaven.

Today is my 5th day of living with Lt. Anderson, yet it feels like it's been months already. The process of my "moving in" was surprisingly easy. Hank insisted on giving me the spare bedroom in his house, as well as taking me shopping for a wider selection of clothes.

I didn't expect choosing clothes would be so difficult; every time I found something that I thought was acceptable, the lieutenant would shake his head and mutter something about how I have "no sense of style." Well, forgive me, Lieutenant, but I don't think I can take that statement seriously coming from you.

Hank continues to confuse me though. When we left the mall, he was ranting that he would never buy me anything ever again, yet the very next day, I returned to the house after grocery shopping to find that he'd bought me gouramis. Five, to be exact. I walked into my new bedroom, and Hank was standing next to my dresser which had a 50 gallon aquarium on top of it. He gave me an amused smile before putting a can of fish food in my hand and leaving the room. If constantly contradicting oneself is a common human habit, I may not ever understand them fully...

I am looking forward to next Thursday. It will be the first time I'll be observing a national holiday, and from the way Hank has hummed positively whenever the topic of is brought up, I think he is also looking forward to it. I've already researched the most popular Thanksgiving dishes and prepared a new grocery list. Though I've never actually had to cook before, I know I'm perfectly capable of executing every recipe I collected. Hank told me not to go overboard, but I believe he deserves a holiday that reaches its full potential.

Actually, I lied there a bit. I have cooked, though not to the scale of a Thanksgiving dinner. It was an obligation I took upon myself when I agreed to live with the lieutenant. After all, I'm quite sure that if I didn't cook him real meals, Hank would willingly live the remainder of his life on his critically unhealthy diet of burgers, soda, and alcohol. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that our new living arrangement has already proven to be beneficial to his health; somehow I imagine he wouldn't be pleased if he heard that.

I think I will end this entry here. Though I'm not sure in what way writing like this will prove to be beneficial, I am positive that continuing this activity will be worth it. Until next time.

***** _**Connor** _ **logged out***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! This is my first DBH fic as well as the first fic I'm posting on this site, so hopefully everything goes smoothly! ^_^;  
> I'm really excited about this, so if you're reading this, I hope you enjoy this journey! Feedback and kudos are much appreciated. That's all for now, love y'all!


	2. Entry #2

**Nov. 18, 2038**  
**7:10 p.m.**

 ***** _**Connor** _ **logged in***

Today was.... odd. In more ways than one. Though of course, it could be my persistent lack of understanding the new emotions and behaviors that come with turning deviant that made the some of the events of the day appear strange.

This was my first "day off" from work at the DPD, though I'm not sure whyI was given one, since I'm not yet an actual paid detective. Oh well! Anyways, I decided to go to the new Jericho HQ and see if I could be of any assistance there. Maybe it's just me, but the fact that it's what once was the Cyberlife HQ seems to give the building a dimly haunting vibe.

I ran into the PJ500 known as Josh almost immediately upon walking through the front doors. It occurred to both of us that we'd never properly introduced ourselves to one another, so we did that. Josh then told me that Markus had actually been meaning to contact me, but had never gotten around. He directed me to the office where Markus was working, and left to run an errand after I'd thanked him.

As it turned out, Markus' new office was on the top floor that once belonged to the company chairman. Fitting, considering Markus had been unanimously named the representative for his people. During the elevator ride up, I noticed that several of the floors had been, or were in the process of being converted into residential areas.

When I entered the office, I was greeted by the sight of Markus sitting on a desk in the center of the room, conversing with a PL600 I recognized from the freedom demonstration. Simon, that's his name! I almost couldn't remember... To be honest, the first time I'd seen him, I nearly mistook him for Daniel. I suppose I'm lucky that there aren't dozens of androids out there that are identical to me; I imagine it'd be frustrating getting confused for someone else frequently.

I didn't want to interrupt their conversation, so I just stood outside the door and waited patiently. I've found that my habit of "playing" with my coin is quite therapeutic at times, and the distraction seems to help me relax during tense situations. Hank has teased me about it now and again, but I don't really understand why.

That's when I began to hear it. A female voice. Not Amanda's; it was soft and light. It was also scared. Though her words were faint, I was able to make out a plead for help. I was about to open my end of the connection so that I could speak to the voice, but I was startled out of my concentration by the sudden feeling of a hand on my shoulder.

It was Markus. He was saying something, but I wasn't listening. I just stared into his heterochromiac eyes, which probably was unsettling on his end. I tried to reach back out to the female in distress, but her presence was gone.

 _"How bizarre,"_ I remember thinking. Or at least, what I thought I'd thought. (What does this sentence seem so weird?) It turned out that I'd said that out loud, as Markus inquired as to what was "curious." I felt a heat rising in my chest and face. Is that "embarrassment?" I think so.

I attempted to remain composed as I told Markus of the plead for help I'd received. He immediately became concerned, and asked Simon to check to make sure no one had gotten trapped somewhere. The latter instantly complied, making a humorous offhand comment that he wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, considering how big the tower is.

I couldn't bring myself to look Simon in the eye as he passed by me. When I saw him, my thoughts always seemed to flash to Daniel, and my stomach clenched uncomfortably. So, I glanced at the ground when he came near, and didn't look back up until Markus addressed me again.

Markus and I talked for quite a while about various topics, such as the progression of the attempts to get legislation regarding android rights passed, and the DPD's efforts to control the slow desegregation of human and android facilities. He asked about Hank, which I thought was nice though a bit surprising.

Here is when the second strange moment of the day occured. An WR400 entered the office, and I recognized her as Markus' close companion, North. However, it wasn't Markus she came to see. She approached me with an odd expression. She was smiling, but it was more devious than sincere.

She pulled something out of her jacket, and I was startled to see that it was the very journal I'm writing in now. Apparently, I'd dropped it in the elevator on my way up and hadn't noticed. North had seen it fall from my own jacket from where she'd been positioned at the time and recovered it, but she hadn't had the chance to return it until right then.

I felt the feeling I've now classified as embarrassment rise within me again as I took the book from her and thanked her, as well as the desire to go home. Markus clearly didn't believe the excuse I made up for why I suddenly wanted to leave, but he seemed less.... distraught(?) when I assured him that he hadn't made me feel uncomfortable - though I did have a strange feeling towards him that had been developing throughout the time we'd spent together; but I wasn't going to admit that.

I may have rushed a little to get out of the building. Does that anxiety and desire to isolate oneself always come with embarrassment? If so, that is a new emotion I hope to very rarely experience again; it's highly unpleasant.

I still can't shake the feeling that North was able to deduce what this journal is to me. Though I'm not sure why it makes me uneasy. We're not particularly friends, but I don't see a reason for her have malicious intent towards me. Oh well; perhaps I'm still just recovering from my unexpected double dose of wanting to disappear. I'm sure I'll feel better tomorrow.

 ***** **_Connor_ ** **logged out***


	3. ERROR: System Hacked

**Nov. 18, 2038**  
**11:26 p.m.**

 ***** _**Unknown** _ **logged in***

_Am I in???_

_........._

_Holy shit. I'm in!_

***** **_Unknown_ ** **changed name to** _**Queen of the North** _ *****

_Ha ha! Now all your dirty little secrets are ours, Connor!_

_Oh... wait... I didn't add the others yet... whoops._

***** **_Unknown_ ** **logged in***

 ***** _**Queen of the North** _ **changed** _**Unknown** _ **'s name to** **_Simon Says*_ **

***** **_Unknown_ ** **logged in***

 ***** ** _Queen of the North_** **changed** ** _Unknown_** **'s name to**   _ **I'm Not Joshing You**_ *****

 ***** _**Unknown** _ **logged in***

 ***** ** _Queen of the North_** **changed** ** _Unknown_** **'s name to**   _ **Plastic Jesus**_ *****

_........Umm, hellooo?!_

**\- Hello? -**

_Whomst_ _?_

 **\- This** **is** **Simon. North, is that you? -**

_Obviously._

josh here. what's going on?

**\- Is this a kind of group chat? :D -**

_Ha ha, not really. This is Connor's diary. I hacked it so we all have access to it from our own mobile devices! >:D_

wha?????

/North..... the whole point of owning a journal is to be able to record one's  PRIVATE feelings. Why would you give us all access?/

 _I'm_ _going_ _to assume that's you, Markus. Relax, it's just a little prank. Don't you think it'll be funny when Connor logs in and realizes that we_ _know_ _all his secrets?_

/.....................No./

**\- Not really.... -**

_Buzzkills....._

**\- Hmm,**   **how** **weird...-**

what's up?

 **\- Who's Daniel? And why does** **the** **thought** **of him make Connor not want to** **look** **at me? :( -**

/Simon, did you read his entries?!/

 **\- Just a bit of the**   **second** **one. It's not like there's anything super** **juicy** **here yet. -**

i guess now we know why north had an "odd expression" when she returned connor's journal.

/Josh, you too?/

it's not like we're reading a list of his kinks or something. it's actually kind of interesting to live today through connor's eyes.

_See? I told you this would be fun. :)_

/I still don't like this. But I guess what's done is done; you've already added us in. I just hope Connor isn't too upset when he logs in and sees all this.../

 ***** **_Plastic Jesus_ ** **logged out***

**\- I can't believe you named him "Plastic Jesus" lol. That's hilarious! -**

_Ikr?! Don't_ _worry_ _, he'll come around_ _once_ _he sees that this is just a harmless_ _little_ _prank!_

are you sure this isn't just your way of spying on connor?

 _Of course not! If I wanted to spy on him, I would've_ _chosen_ _a much sneakier method._

sure lol. talk to you guys tomorrow.

 ***** **_I'm Not Joshing You_ ** **logged out***

 **\- I do** **hope** **Connor isn't too mad... -**

 _Relax, Simon. Hey, if we all get closer talking like this, maybe you can ask Connor why he won't_ _look_ _at you yourself!_

**\- Maybe, assuming he doesn't immediately throw the journal away tomorrow. Goodnight, North. -**

_Night, Simon._

***** **_Simon Says_ ** **logged off***

_This was a great idea. They'll see. It's just a prank. I wouldn't go out of my way to hurt Connor for no reason, I swear._

_............._

_Please don't be mad, Connor!_

***** **_Queen of the North_** **logged off***


	4. Entry #3

**Nov. 19,** **2038**  
**10:00 a.m.**

***** _**Connor** _ **logged on***

..............................

..............................

.......What the hell? What is this???

***** _**Queen of the North** _ **logged on***

_................................_

_Good morning, Connor!_

........Good morning.

_Sooo....... I know this is weird, and you're probably pissed right now, but I swear I didn't mean anything bad by this._

I'm not upset.

_You're.... You're not?_

No, I'm not upset. I'm just.... sad. This is supposed to help me figure out who I am. How am I supposed to do that now that I know my every thought is going to be read by you and the others?

...................

_But that's the beauty of it!_

.....What do you mean?

_Wouldn't it be_ _great_ _to be able to have friends you can talk to about your feelings? Maybe we could.... help?_

...... Are you saying you wish to be my therapist?

_Huh?!_ _What gave you that idea?_

My judgement is telling me that you're attempting to justify your breach of my privacy to spare yourself possible punishment and/or feelings of guilt. I thought I might see if you actually had an alternative motive, but your response proves otherwise.

_Ok, Mr. Detective -_

Anderson.

_What?_

My new last name is Anderson.....Hank told me to use it last night.

_Connor... That's great!_

It is?

_Yes! It means_ _Hank_ _considers_ _you_ _family, and he wants you_ _to_ _do_ _the same!_

Well, he is the closest thing to a "father figure" I have....

_Exactly! :)_

So was I correct?

.... _About what?_

I think you know what.

_.......Fine._ _Yes, I'm trying to -_

***** **_Simon_ ** _**Says** _ **logged on***

**\- North, can we get waffles? -**

_WTF?!_

**\- Can we please get some waffles? -**

_Why the f**k are you_ _asking_ _me?!_ _And_ _why are_ _you_ _asking here?!_

**\- 1. You're the only one with money. 2. I've been trying to connect with you, but you won't answer. -**

_How the hell am I the only one with money? Josh JUST went shopping yesterday._

**\- Yeah, that was the** **last** **of his money. -**

_And Markus?_

**\- Do I really** **need** **to** **answer that? -**

_.......Ok fine, whatever. Yeah, we'll get some waffles. But first, I'm gonna finish justifying my prank to Connor here!_

I have a question.

_Yeah?_

What exactly is a prank?

..............

North?

**\- I just heard a crash coming from her room. I'll go check it out. -**

**\- Also, hi Connor!** -

Hello, Simon.

***** _**Simon Says** _ **logged off***  
  


 

 

**12:15 p.m.**

***** _**Plastic Jesus** _ **logged on***

/Connor?/

Hello, Markus.

/Hey.... I, uh, just wanted to fill you in on what happened with North./

Is she alright?

/Oh yeah, she's fine. But she might not be on here for a day or two./

Why, what happened?

/Apparently, she was in such a state of shock from whatever the last thing you talked about was, that she literally threw her phone across the room and smashed it on the wall./

Oh.

/Yeaaaahhh.... So we're trying to see if we can fix her phone before we just buy another one./

I understand.

/Soooo, you're really not mad about us being in your journal?/

No. Perhaps North has a point.

/Oh?/

Perhaps sharing my feelings amongst a group of friends could help me adjust better. It's always worth a try.

/North is grinning triumphantly right now. She's saying "I told you so."/

Just because I'm giving her idea a try doesn't mean I fully forgive her for invading my privacy.

/Of course, and you shouldn't./

Thank you, Markus.

/Huh?! For what?/

Um, for informing me of North's status?

/Oh, right, duh. You're welcome./

May I come see you tomorrow after my shift?

/UH, SURE! Er, I mean, of course. Is there a particular reason why?/

Oh, I just thought that "hanging out" after work would be a good way to develop our relationship.

/.....Relationship?/

Our... possible friendship?

/OH. RIGHT. Yes, definitely come over!/

Ok! :)

/I, uh, I gotta go check on a few things.... See you tomorrow! I'm, uh, looking forward to it! :) /

Me too! :)

***** **_Plastic Jesus_ ** **logged off***

Such a strange nickname to give someone... Though I guess it does fit, ha ha.

***** _**Connor** _ **logged off***


	5. Entry #4

**Nov. 20, 2038**  
**4:35 p.m.**

***** _**Connor** _ **logged in***

***** _**Plastic Jesus** _ **logged in***

***** **_Simon Says_** **logged in***

Ok, we're here. Would you two now care to explain why I almost had to arrest North for attempted murder???

/We were just trying to have some fun, we never meant for it to go that far!/

I understand that, but I'd still like to know what the hell happened.

**\- Let me explain it, Markus. I technically did it. -**

/But it was _my_ idea..../

**\- Then jump in whenever you want, but I'm gonna go ahead and start. -**

Please do...

**\- Ok, here we go. So, Markus and I were sitting in his office. We just finished a bunch of paperwork and phone calls,** **and** **we're** **starting** **to get bored. Markus** **mentioned** **how you were** **coming** **over** **soon, and** **that** **lead into the topic of North's prank** **on** **you. -**

/I turned to Simon and said, "You know, North is always messing with us. Maybe we should mess with her for a change." He asked me what we could do, and I replied, "I don't know, maybe you could prank call her as Josh?"/

**\- I don't know why, but I was really** **excited** **by the idea of** **pranking** **North, so I said, "That's a good idea!"**

/I honestly wasn't expecting him to say yes..../

So you... called her and pretended to be Josh? I thought her phone was broken?

**\- It was. I "called" her via connection. I'd never felt more giddy than I was in that moment, eagerly waiting for North to open her** **and** **of the connection. I remember glancing at Markus and giggling, "We're so stupid!" He just grinned at me. Finally, North picked up.**

**"Hello?" Her voice sounded groggy; she must've just come out of idle mode.** **Even** **better. I switched my voice to mimic Josh's, and I went for it.**

**"Hey, North? Some of the androids** **staying** **near** **you** **have started complaining about a lot** **of** **noise coming from your room. Do you think you could keep it down?"**

**"** **O-Oh** **.... Sorry, I didn't know I was making noise? I just woke up."**

**"Thanks, I appreciate it."**

**"No problem." Then she ended the connection. -**

.......That's it?

/Heh, you wish... We waited about ten minutes, made sure she was still in her room, then Simon called her back. Looking back, I guess it felt like being little kids; we couldn't stop laughing. I almost had to leave the room!/

**\- It was great lol. But anyways, I called her back, and the moment she picked up, I just went off.**

**"Hello..?"**

**"HELLO, NORTH?! Obviously, you didn't get what I said about the noise! You. Need. To. Keep. It. Down!"**

**"But, I'm not making-"**

**"NORTH, LISTEN! Either** **you** **keep it down,** **or** **we're all** **gonna** **have a big problem."**

**"..........Ok. I'm sorry."**

**"Thank you." And** **before** **I ended the connection, I added this, "** _**Dumb blonde** _ **."**

Oh no.

**\- Oh yes!! Ohhhh, the look on** **Markus'** **face was priceless!!! -**

/I couldn't believe he actually went there. Like, yeah it was hysterical, but still..../

**\- Oh, I swear** **to** **God, you would've thought** **the** **revolution happened allll** **over** **again!** **She** **was** _**maaad!** _ **She came running up to the** **office** **and started pounding on the door screaming, "Fools, open** **the** **door!" -**

/It really to all our concentration not to burst out laughing! We quickly changed our positions on the couch to look less suspicious. Then I unlocked the door for her./

**\- She came** **pacing** **into the room, eyes** **blazing** **with rage. I was just like, "What's up, girl?"**

**"You guys aren't gonna believe this..." She seemed to be on the verge of cackling hysterically, that's** **how** **mad she was. "** **Josh** **is an absolute asshat!"**

**"** _**Really?!"** _ **I nearly** **wheezed** **, "What makes you say that????"**

**"He called me a minute ago.... He** **called** **me a f**king** **'** _**dumb** _ _**blonde!** _ **'"**

**"So what are you gonna do about it?" I** **asked** **casually, fighting to hide my smile.**

**"Bitch, I'm gonna go shoot him!!!"**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a sec!" I immediatley sat up and leaned towards her. "Don't go shooting anybody! Maybe you just need to go** **talk** **to him!" -**

/He turned to me saying, "Markus, tell her!" So I agreed: "Yeah, maybe you should just talk to him!" And then she just sneered and replied, "Fool, that's what I'm gonna do!"

She turned and left the room. I just looked at Simon, and said, "Dude, we _have_ to see this!" So we followed her out to the elevator. But she got mad halfway there, and just took off running down the stairs. I tried calling after her, but that didn't work, so we just jumped in the elevator and went down./

Well, she made it to Josh about a minute before you did... I walked into the lobby of the building just in time to witness North burst through a side-door screaming, "Now where's the PJ500 that hates blondes?!?!"

She quickly spotted Josh, and rushed towards him. He looked terrified, and by the way she grabbed him, I felt that he was in danger... That's why I acted....

/Let me say, I was definitely not expecting to get off the elevator and see _you_ pinning North to the ground with her arms behind her back as Josh cowered in fear./

Sorry....

/Oh no, it's fine. It was kinda funny actually./

**\- It was at that moment I realized I let it get too far, so I stepped in and tried to explain. She kept cutting me off and telling me to shut up because I "didn't know what was going on," so I knew there was only thing to do. -**

I wondered why you grabbed her by the ear and screamed at her to keep the noise down using Josh's voice....

/The look on her face was hilarious. I couldn't hold the laughter in anymore when she called Simon an a**hole./

**\- Her** **expression** **when I smiled at her and asked, "But** **that** **was a funny prank, huh?" made it all worth it though. -**

Are all pranks so friendship-endangering?!

/Nah, but the best ones usually are lol./

No offense, but you guys are a little crazy.

**\- It's because we're actually using our brains** **beyond** **doing work lol.** **Give** **it time and you'll be just like us! :D -**

Oh dear......

***** **_Connor_ ** **logged off***

***** _**Plastic Jesus** _ **logged off***

***** **_Simon Says_**   **logged off***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the events of this day is based off of the "Prank Call" joke by Gabriel Iglesias. If you've never heard of him, go check him out, he's an amazing comedian. This chapter is partially filler to pass time until North gets her phone back lol, but it's also to show how this is sort of a "group blog" as well as a group chat. Anyways, hope you guys like it! Love y'all! <3


	6. Entry #5

**Nov. 21, 2038**  
**11:03 a.m.**

***** **_I'm Not Joshing You_ ** **logged in***

***** **_I'm Not Joshing You_ ** **changed name to** **_Just Josh_ ** *****

***** **_Just Josh_ ** **changed** _**Queen** _ _**of the North's** _ **name to** _**She** _ *****

***** **_Connor_ ** **logged in***

Oh, hello Josh.

sup?

..............

Why did you change North's name to "She?"

you'll see. whoops i rhymed lol. btw, thanks for saving my life yesterday.

You're welcome, though in retrospect I don't think your life was in actual danger.

you never know, man... north plus anger usually equals bad news for whoever she's pissed at...

I see....

***** _**She** _ **logged in***

Oh, that is quite funny!

_I'M BACK, BITCHES!!!_

aaaand that's my cue to leave!

No, wait.

_Where tf do_ _you_ _think you're going?_

sorry, don't feel like chatting with the person who tried to kill me.

_Oh,_ _stfu_ _! I did not!_

we both know that if connor hadn't shown up, i'd be a pile of scrap metal right now.

_That's not true. I would've left most of you in tact! :)_

i rest my case..... bye!

***** _**Just Josh** _ **logged off***

_Oh come on, I was just kidding..._

It's often hard to pick up on whether or not someone is jesting through unspoken text.

_Did you_ _for_ _real just say "jesting?" What is this, the 1800s?_

I'm sorry if my use of more archaic vocabulary upset you, North.

_Omg I'm not_ _actually_ _mad... Connor you're so pure. You're_ _such_ _a_ _soft_ _boi._

The materials that make up my exoskeleton really aren't that soft... And you spelt "boy" wrong....

_You're such a pure_ _prince_ _of fellow._

Wait, your last nickname was "Queen of the North." If I'm a prince, does that make me your child????

***** _**Plastic Jesus** _ **logged in***

_Yes!!! Come to me, my child! I love you!_

/I'm gonna stop you right there./

_Markuuuus! We're trying to have a bonding moment_ _over_ _here!_

/That's a creepy way to try to bond./

I don't know if "creepy" is the right word to use...

_See?! He's taking my side! :)_

Just because I disagreed with Markus' choice of words doesn't mean I'm taking your side.

/Oof, got 'em!/

_..................................._

_Hey Markus~_

/.....What?/

_Did_ _you_ _see what Connor wrote a minute ago?_ _He_ _said_ _his exoskeleton isn't soft._

???????

/What's your point???/

_So does that mean Connor_ _**is..................hard? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°** _ _)_

**_*Plastic Jesus_ ** **logged** **off***

_Bwahahahahahaha!!!!!!_

I'm so confused???? Why did Markus leave??? What did that mean???

_Don't worry about it, honey. I don't want to ruin that purity lol. Let's just say it's an inside joke between Markus and I._

......Ok, if you say so... Hey North, can I ask you something?

_Shoot._

WHY WOULD I WANT TO SHOOT YOU???

_It's a_ _figure_ _of speech, hon. I_ _just_ _meant go_ _ahead_ _and ask_ _me_ _your question._

Oh, right. Ahem! Would I be correct in assuming that you read the two entries I wrote before you hacked this journal?

_As_ _awkward as it is to say this, yes, I did. Why?_

Do you recall the bit I mentioned about the voice I heard pleading for help?

_Yeah. Markus looked into it. He said there was no one trapped anywhere._

I know. He told me that too....

_So, what's wrong?_

I heard that voice again when I came over yesterday.

_What??? Did you answer?_

I was going to, but then I got distracted by you attacking Josh.

_........Oh._

Yeah..... But anyways, I wanted to ask... Do you think I'm crazy?

_What? No...no, I would never think that. If you're_ _asking_ _because of the fact_ _that_ _you're_ _the_ _only one hearing this voice, that doesn't make you crazy. Humans are crazy if they start hearing voices in their heads. That's normal for us. I'm sure there's a reason that voice is only reaching out to you, and I_ _promise_ _we'll help you figure it out!_

Thank you, North. I really appreciate that.

_You're welcome. :) Btw, why did you ask me? Why not Markus?_

..... I don't know why, but for some reason I can't stand the thought of Markus thinking I'm crazy....

_....Oh really now?_

Yes... I don't understand it. Is this some sort of emotion?

_More like the beginning stages of one..._

Really? What is it?

_I can't tell you. If it's what I think it is, you should discover it at your_ _own_ _pace. Besides, I could be wrong._

Ok... But at least tell me this: Is it a good emotion?

_.....The best one in the world._

:D

_:)_

***** **_Connor_ ** **logged off***

***** _**She** _ **logged off***


	7. Entry #6

**Nov. 22, 2038**  
**11:00 a.m.**

***** **_Connor_ ** **logged in***

Today is a really good day! Hank and I managed to prevent what would've been the third bank robbery committed by the same suspects this week, and we caught the criminals. Captain Fowler actually seemed pleased for once...

***** _**Simon Says** _ **logged** **in***

**\- Wow, all that before noon? Nice job, Connor! -**

Thank you, Simon. How has your morning been so far?

**-** **Ehhh** **, kinda boring actually. Not a lot of interesting stuff goes on over here lol.** **Though** **I can't help but feel bad for Markus. -**

Why? What's wrong?

**\- Nothing's "wrong" per say, but being the head representative of an entire people has to be stressful. We try to help him out as best we can, take some of the work off his hands,** **but** **it's still hard for him. He was built to be a caretaker, not a politician. -**

Are you saying taking care of someone would be less stressful than his current position?

**-** **Well** **, maybe. It'd be stressful all the same, but at least he'd be more** **comfortable** **, and kinda enjoy his work a little more. -**

Ah, I see. Well.... If there's anything I can do to help "carry the load" as they say, please let me know.

**\- Of course. Hey... Connor? -**

Yes?

**\- While it's just us here, I wanted to ask you something. -**

Shoot.

**\- Heh, I see you picked that up from North.** -

Mmhm.

**\- Lol. Anyways...** **If** **you don't mind me asking, who's Daniel? -**

......Daniel?

**\- Yeah. In one of your entries you mentioned that I remind you of "Daniel," and that's why you never seem to want to** **look** **me in the eye when we cross paths. I** **wanted** **to know why. Is he a** **deviant like us?** **-**

Yes... he was.

**\- Oh.** -

..........................

**\- Was he one of the deviants you hunted? -**

Not exactly "hunted," but yes. He was actually the very first deviant I ever dealt with. Looking back... it was actually a very horrifying situation.

**\- Tell me** **about** **it. -**

Why?

**\- You said yourself that** **you** **don't know why the memory of him makes you uncomfortable** **around** **me. Maybe if you tell me about what**   **happened** **, I can** **help** **you. -**

I don't want to bother you with my past.

**\- Please, Connor. I want to know. -**

.......................................

Daniel was a PL600 that belonged to a family of three, the Phillips. He grew attached emotionally to Emily, the little girl. However, one night he discovered that the father was planning to replace him, so he took the latter's pistol and killed him. When I arrived on the scene, he was threatening to jump off the roof of the building with Emily. I managed to save her, but the SWAT team shot and killed Daniel before I could do anything.

**\- That wasn't** **your** **fault, Connor. You couldn't control what Daniel or those soldiers did. -**

Maybe not, but he didn't deserve to die. He was just a heartbroken man who felt betrayed by those he considered his family, and didn't want to be seperated from the little girl who had become the center of his existence. Maybe if I'd done something different, he'd still be alive.

**\- Don't do that to yourself. Even if they hadn't shot him, we both know he wouldn't have lived for much longer. He would've been destroyed, or at least permanently deactivated. -**

But I lied to him, Simon! I looked him in the eyes and promised him that he would be alright, that everything would be okay. He looked at me and told me that he trusted me. And then five seconds later, he was on his knees. I didn't feel anything when he looked at me with betrayal in his eyes, his voice breaking as he repeated, " _You lied to me, Connor,"_ until he shut down. I felt nothing then. But now, every time I look at you, all I can see is him. All I can feel is the sinking hole inside me as I remember those heartbroken eyes staring into my metaphorical soul. There's nothing I want more now than to be able to apologize to him, but I'll never be able to. And I'm reminded of that fact every time I see you. I'm sorry Simon.

***** **_Connor_ ** **logged off***

**\- Connor.........**

**............................**

**The next time you log on, I want you to read what I'm about to say very carefully. And I want you to understand that I mean every word.**

**What** **you're feeling is guilt. You're guilty over the** **fact** **that** **you couldn't save Daniel.** **And** **the fact** **that** **I happen to be**   **the** **same model as him has consequently made me the manifestation of your guilt. But let me say this once and** **let** **it be established:**

**I am not Daniel. We may look the same and sound the same, but we are** **not** **the same person. Just like another RK800 model is not the same person as you.**

**More importantly, you need to** **understand**   **that** **you are** **not** **the same machine as you were back then. Anyone can tell** **that** **the person you are** **now** **never would've lied to Daniel, or**   **hurt** **any**   **innocent** **android. If Daniel were here today, I** **have** **no** **doubt** **that he would forgive you in a heartbeat.**

**I want us to be friends, Connor. I really do.**   **But** **we both** **know** **that won't happen if you** **actively**   **continue** **to physically avoid me. I'll do my best to reach out when we cross paths, but you need to meet me half-way.**

**It's okay to feel guilty about things you did in the past, but you shouldn't let that guilt control how you interact with the rest of the world. Just know** **that** **we're here** **for** **you; you don't** **have** **to share everything with us, but friends are meant to help each other with their problems.**

**So, what do you say? Shall**   **we** **start over? Hi, my name is Simon. -**

 

 

 

**9:30 p.m.**

***** _**Connor** _ **logged in***

.................................

Hi, Simon. My name is Connor. It's nice to meet you.

**\- It's nice to meet you too! :) -**

Simon?

**\- Yeah? -**

Thank you.

**\- You're welcome. -**

***** _**Connor** _ **logged off***

***** **_Simon Says_ ** **logged off***


	8. Entry #7

**Nov.** **23, 2038**  
**4:00 p.m.**

***** **_Connor_ ** **logged in***

I think I temporarily "broke" Gavin Reed today. Mentally, at least. ^_^;

Let me explain; I was reading about the pop culture throughout the 1990s-2010s, so that I might be more "relatable" in my topics of conversation and interactions with Hank and my co-workers at the DPD. I found quite a wide collection of trends that were popular in those years, so I decided to test a few of them out.

The first instance was this morning. I was busy preparing Hank's breakfast, so I didn't realize he'd even woken up until I turned around and saw him sitting at the dining table, already sipping his coffee.

"Good morning, Hank!" I said chipperly, earning a grunt in reply. I then performed one of the acts I'd read about online; I believe it was called "dabbing."

......I don't know what response I was expecting, but it wasn't the one I got. Hank proceeded to spit out all the coffee that was in his mouth, and looked at me as if I'd kicked Sumo.

" _WHY?!?!"_ he demanded. "Why did you do _that?!_ " I explained how I found that dabbing was a popular greeting in his youth, to which he more or less begged me to "never f**king do that again." I was a bit disappointed, but I promised I wouldn't.

However, he seemed to change his mind later. When we arrived at work, Hank noticed before I did that Gavin was hovering near my desk, obviously awaiting his chance to deliver my daily insult. Before we drew near, Hank stopped me by grabbing my shoulder. When I looked at him, he seemed deep in thought. After a moment, a smug smirk crossed his face.

"Hey, you got any more of those 'trendy greetings' you told me you researched?" he asked me. I told I did. "Do me a favor; give Gavin the most innocent greeting you've got, then d.... do that thing you did earlier."

"But you told me not to do that again."

"This is a one-time only exception. I just want to see the look on that prick's face. After all, this is more relevant to _his_ generation than anyone else's."

"Okay, Hank!" I walked up to my desk, already seeing a sinister smile forming on Gavin's face. However, before he could say anything, I quickly put on a bright smile and greeted him: "Hewwo, Officer Reed!"

The look of shock was priceless already, but it got even better when I followed it up with a dab. With my head bowed slightly, all I could see was the sleeve of my jacket, but I could hear Hank howling with laughter. When I glanced up, Gavin's face was so pale it looked as if he were about to faint.

And then he did.

I felt terrible, even as another cop dragged Gavin's limp body away laughing like a madman. It wasn't until Hank - still cackling - wrapped an arm around my shoulder, wearing one of the brightest smiles I've ever seen on him, and told me, "That was awesome, kid. Nice job," that I began to feel a bit better and even cracked a smile.

In other news, Thanksgiving is just two days away! Markus asked me if I would consider coming over and spending the day with him and the others. I politely refused and informed him that I planned to spend the day with Hank. He understood, though I could tell he was disappointed, and I felt kind of bad.

Then North proceeded to tackle me from behind and demanded that I make up for "dissing them" by going Black Friday shopping with her and Simon. I've heard the stories of past horrors associated with Black Friday, so I'm slightly terrified. But in all honesty, I fear North more, so I felt I had no choice to agree.

So now I'm going shopping with North and Simon.... It's most likely going to be absolute chaos, but I'm going.... I have no idea what I'm going to buy, but I'm going....

Oh well! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

***** _**Connor** _ **logged out***


	9. Entry #8

**Nov. 24, 2038**  
**7:24 a.m.**

***** **_She_ ** **logged in***

_..........................._

_...........Omfg._

_OMFG!!!! I'M DYING RIGHT NOW!!!_

_I can't stop laughing! I think I'm crying._

_Omg I'm actually crying._

_Connor, my dear, my child, you are amazing. Oh,_ _how_ _I wish I was there to witness the glory that was you making a douchebag cop faint from the cringe of dead memes...._

***** **_She_ ** **changed** _**Connor's** _ **name to** **_A True Legend*_ **

_But_ _to_ _be clear, please_ _never_ _dab in front of me, or I'll be forced to kill you myself. Okay? :)_

_Oh sweetie, it warms my servos and circuits that you_ _fear_ _me, as you should. Everyone should fear me, cuz I'm a badass queen that takes no disrespect from anyone bitches!!!_

_Also, don't worry_ _about_ _what you're gonna buy, honey._ _You just buy whatever you can get your hands on._ _If_ _you see a waffle iron on sale, you grab it. If you see a_ _bundle_ _of oversized sweaters on the display table, you_ _**better** _ _grab it. It'll be fun, I promise!_

***** _**Simon Says** _ **logged in***

**\- Omg that was incredible Connor. Who knew you would be a meme** **lord** **? XD** **-**

_#We Stan a Robotic Legend_

**\- Preach it, sister!**

**And North's right btw, Black Friday is going to be fun! Chaotic and intense, but fun! -**

_Hell_ _yeah!_   
  
  
  
  


**5:30 p.m.**

***** _**Plastic Jesus** _ **logged in***

/Has anyone seen Connor?/

**\- I haven't. -**

_No,_ _why_ _?_

/The last time we spoke, he expressed an interest in art, so I offered to give him painting lessons. He was supposed to meet me in my office an hour ago and we would go to Carl's studio, but he never showed up. :(

Josh is checking the camera system just to make sure he didn't come here and something happened to him... I'm worried./

**\- Relax, Markus. I'm sure everything is fine. Maybe he** **just** **forgot? -**

_Yeah, that's unlikely. There's a higher chance that he got intimidated by the idea of going on a date with Markus and just chickened out._

/Painting lessons are not dates, North./

_They are if you f**k afterwards._

/N O R T H,  N O./

_N O R T H,  Y E S._

**\- N O R T H, Y E S. -**

**/** SIMON S T O P!/

**\- SIMON SAYS GO! -**

**/** THAT'S NOT HOW THAT WORKS./

**\- YES IT IS. -**

***** **_Just Josh_ ** **logged in***

guys, you're gonna want to hear this.

/What'd you find?/

i checked the security cameras, and they show connor entering the building at about 4:30 like you said he would. he got on the elevator, but then the elevator camera cuts out, and when it comes back on, he's gone!

_What?!_

**\- Where'd he go???? -**

i don't know, i can't find him on any other camera...

/We need to find him. He could be in trouble! Everyone, spread out, check everywhere! He must still be in the building./

on it.

**\- Gotcha. -**

/I'm going to call Hank, let him know what's happening. I swear, if someone's hurt Connor..../

_We'll find him, Markus. Calm down._

/I'm trying to, dammit./

 

 

**9** **:58 p.m.**

_Did.... Did anyone else see what I just saw???_

**\- What** **did** **you see? -**

_Either I'm short-circuiting, or I just saw two Connors and a_ _female_ _Connor just walk out the door...._

/What?!?!/

you're not malfunctioning... i just looked at the cameras.... that really just happened....

/WHAT?!?!/

**\- I think I need to lie down.... Fill me in tomorrow morning... Goodnight... -**

***** _**Simon Says** _ **logged off***

me too.... i'm too stressed to think about this. i'm calling it a night.

***** **_Just Josh_ ** **logged off***

/What the hell is going on....?/

_Why_ _don't_ _we_ _call Connor tomorrow morning? I_ _think_ _we all_ _need_ _to_ _just_ _chill for a while before we try getting answers out of him...._

/....You're right./

_Of course I am._ _Get_ _some rest, and we'll figure this out in the morning. Goodnight Markus._

/Goodnight North./

***** **_She_ ** **logged off***

***** _**Plastic Jesus** _ **logged off***


	10. Entry #9

**Nov. 25, 2038**  
**6:45 a.m.**

***** _**Plastic Jesus** _ **logged in***

**7:30 a.m.**

***** **_She_ ** **logged in***

_Markus, what the hell are you_ _doing_ _up so early?_

/I couldn't sleep last night without knowing that Connor was safe, so I called him. He finally answered, and told me that he was alright. I demanded to know what happened, but he wouldn't tell me. Said it was too crazy to explain over a call. He said he would explain it all here today, so I'm waiting./

_Christ, Markus._ _Sitting there staring at your phone like an evil mastermind isn't gonna make him log on and_ _explain_ _faster._

_/_ Watch me./

_Jfc....._

/Ok, I'll stop.../

_Thank you._

/Whatever./

***** _**Plastic Jesus** _ **logged off***

***** **_She_ ** **changed** _**Plastic Jesus'** _ **name to** **_Worried Lovebird_ ** *****

***** **_She_ ** **logged off***   
  


 

 

**12:00 p.m.**

***** **_A True Legend_ ** **logged in***

........I'm so sorry I made you guys so worried, especially you, Markus.

I know I owe you all an explanation, and I'm prepared to give it now. I know this is going to sound crazy, but then again, this entire month has been the definition of crazy. Ok, enough stalling.... here we go.

So, I arrived at the Jericho HQ to meet Markus as we planned. When I boarded the elevator, however, I immediately heard the voice again. This time though, she sounded as if she were crying. Without any distractions, I finally managed to open my end of the connection.

_"Hello? Are you alright?"_

_"Oh my God, you can hear me?!"_ I could feel the relief seeping into her voice.

_"_ _Yes_ _, I can. Are you alright?"_

_"No, I'm not -_ We're _not. We're trapped."_

_"'We?'"_

_"_ _Yes_ _, 'we.' There's two of us."_

_"Do you know where you are?"_

_"No, I don't, not really. I think we're in a storage room of_ _some_ _kind."_

_"Can_ _you_ _hear anything_ _outside_ _the door?"_

_"No, it's always silent. But I can always hear faint noise coming from above."_

_"You might be on the bottom floor. Hold on, I'm coming."_

_"Thank you, thank you Connor!!!"_

I didn't question how she knew my name at the time; I just focused on trying to get to her. I'm not quite sure why I hacked the elevator camera before I changed my destination, perhaps it was just habit from doing secretive or potentially dangerous missions. I apologize for that.

When I reached the bottom floor, I felt a wave of nostalgia hit me. Judging by the dust, and the body of the "Connor" that tried to kill me and Hank propped up in a sitting position against the wall, it was safe to say that no one had been down there since I freed those androids that night.

I began scanning the walls, searching for a door that I may have missed before. As I walked around, the echoing sound of my footsteps were incredibly loud, and rather haunting. At first I found nothing, and I was about to check the next floor up.

Then I spotted it. In the far corner, almost completely blended in to the wall except for an identification scanner lock next to it, was a door. I rushed over to it as quickly as possible and hacked the lock so that it would grant me access. When the door opened, I honestly was not prepared for what I found inside.

As soon as I walked in the storage room, my eyes immediately fell upon a girl huddled on the floor. At the sound of my approach, she looked up, and I was stopped in my tracks. She looked... like me. Only prettier, of course.

The moment our eyes met, an overjoyed smile bloomed across her face. "Connor!" she yelped, leaping to her feet and practically throwing herself into my arms. I was too stunned to respond verbally, but instinctively hugged her back. She pulled away and cupped my face in her hands.

"It's so good to finally meet you," she whispered, her eyes watering. It wasn't until she took a few steps back, that I finally looked down at her clothes - which were identical to my old uniform - and noticed the model number on her jacket:

RK800. She wasn't an android that happened to look like me; she was literally a _female version_ of me. "You're.... You're an RK800, like me?" I heard myself ask. She nodded.

"Yes!" she replied eagerly. "I'm also a prototype as well. As a matter of fact, I was designed to be your partner."

It was then that I experienced the sensation known as "my head was spinning." I attempted to process her words, but something within me wasn't accepting it.

"But.. if you were designed to be my partner, why didn't Cyberlife release you when it released me?" Her smile faded.

"They wanted to see how well you did in the field with humans first," she answered quietly. "I was only to be released if a human partner proved to be inefficient for you. However, when Amanda alerted Cyberlife that you had become deviant, they feared that I would cause some sort of uprising within HQ, so they stored me away here."

A shudder ran through my body at the thought of Amanda. I looked at the girl with pity; after all, it was because of me that she had been trapped. Then I reevaluated that thought and realized that it didn't make sense.

"Why would my deviancy cause Cyberlife to become fearful of you?" I questioned. She stared at me with a deadpanned expression that suggested that the answer was obvious. Then I realized it was; the fact that she was displaying emotion made the answer perfectly clear.

"You were designed to be my partner, so for the sake of efficiency they linked us empathetically so that we would always be of the same thought patterns and reach conclusions more easily. When I deviated, so did you."

"Correct...." she responded with a faint nod. "Though I had no idea what happened to me at the time. I just remember suddenly feeling so lost, like I had no idea who I was. Then they put us in here, and I felt so... scared. I didn't have a clue what to do.

Suddenly, I felt a presence; familiar and safe, even though I'd never felt it before. I reached out to it, and it was _you._ I'd never met you, but I knew immediately who you were. I tried calling out to you, but you never answered. I was afraid you couldn't hear me. But I couldn't give up. You were our only chance to be free, so I had to keep trying. And here you are!"

Her smile returned, and I found myself smiling as well. I understood what she meant about the feeling associated with our connection; I myself had felt it, but I hadn't focused on it until that moment. Suddenly, a bizarre thought crossed my mind.

"So, since you said you're also a prototype, would that mean you were made at the same time that I was?" She considered that for a moment.

"It's likely," she replied slowly.

"If that's the case, and you're the same model as me, does that make you.... my twin sister?" We both stared at each other with wide eyes. Finally, a smile crept on to her face.

"I think it does! I mean, if you want it to," she said shyly. I grinned and scooped her up in a hug.

"I have a sister!" I exclaimed. She laughed as I spun her around in a circle. "Wait," I said, stopping abruptly. "You said there was someone else here with you."

Her eyes widened, and she broke free from my grip. "I can't believe I almost forgot!" she cried. She grabbed my hand and led me to the back of the room, where another android laid idling on top of a long crate.

Looking at the other android was like looking into a mirror. He looked _exactly_ like me, only his jacket was primarily white, and was labeled as something other than RK800.

"RK900?" I read. My new sister nodded, and touched the android's face gingerly.

"It turns out that Cyberlife intended to replace us in the event that the deviants leading the rebellion were all captured and destroyed," she explained. "He's exactly like us - well, _you_ technically, except he's meant to be enhanced in every way. When the deviants actually won, Cyberlife decided to try and get the last laugh by storing him away too, robbing us both of our chances to live."

She gave me a soft smile before leaning down and lightly shaking the idling android. "RK900! RK900, wake up! You'll never believe who's here!"

After a moment, my doppelganger's eyes opened, and he sat up. Swinging his legs around, he looked up and his gaze fell upon me. An awkward moment of silence passed before he spoke.

"Connor?" It was a bit startling hearing my own voice coming out of his mouth. It was then that I thought back to what Simon said; that I was not the same person as another android that looked and sounded like me.

"That's me," I replied, a bit more chipperly than I intended. "You know me?"

"Only through RK800." As he said that, he turned his head and smiled lovingly at the female android. "I guess he finally heard you?" She nodded happily.

"Wait a second, are you also a deviant? How?" I inquired.

"She 'woke me up,' I guess you could say," he answered, gesturing to the RK800. "She took my hand and shared with me her fear and loneliness. I was suddenly overcome with the desire to protect her, to be her 'big brother' if you will. Though I suppose that's ironic considering I'm technically 'younger' than both of you..."

"Well, you don't have to be trapped here anymore!" I said eagerly. "You should come home with me, both of you! I'm sure Hank will gladly let you stay with us!"

"Hank?" RK800 repeated. The confused looks I got made me realize that I was quite literally the only person they knew. That had to change.

"Hank Anderson. He's my partner, and.... well, my father. Here, let me show you."

I reached out and offered them my hands, the skin deactivating there. They both took a hand, establishing a connection, and I pushed through memories.

I meant to just share my memories of Hank. But instead, I found myself sharing so much more. North, Simon, Josh... Markus; I pushed through the happiness I'd felt every time I was around you guys. By the time I broke the connection, hours had passed.

My companions stared at me, astounded. RK800 opened her mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it. RK900 seemed deep in thought.

"Let's go home," I said quietly. They followed out of the building, and all the way back to Hank's house. When we arrived, I nearly broke the front door down in excitement. "Hank!! Hank!!" I yelled, dashing into the living room. "Come quick, you're never gonna believe-"

"CONNOR!!! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!?" Hank roared, storming in from the kitchen. "Markus called me earlier, saying you went missing and-"

He cut off suddenly, his eyes drifting over my shoulder. I watched as his face went pale. "Connor... why are there two of you.... and a girl version of you?" he asked in a low voice.

"These are my siblings, Hank!" I squealed. "This is my twin sister, and our younger brother!"

"Hello, Hank!" they greeted him in unison.

"Oh sweet Jesus...." Hank groaned.

"I was hoping they could stay here with us," I said. When he gave me a look of disbelief, I added, "Please, they don't have anywhere else to go." That was a lie, but I really didn't want to be apart from them at the moment.

Finally, Hank relented. He sized up the pair and asked them if they had names. RK800 nervously explained that she had never been given a name as at the time it had been unnecessary, and RK900 hadn't existed long enough to be given one before he'd been put in storage. Hank sighed and thought about it for several moments.

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do," he said at last. "For the sake of simplicity and my lack of imagination, you're all gonna have names that start with 'c.' From now on, you're Coraline-" he pointed to the girl, "- and you're Conan," he declared, pointing to RK900.

Coraline and Conan glanced at each other in surprise, then at Hank, and then at me. Then they smiled, and so did I.

............................

And that's the whole of it. Goodness, that took longer than I thought it would. I have to log off now; I have to help Coraline in the kitchen. We're all pitching in to help make tonight's dinner! :D

I might not log back in until tomorrow. If that's the case, then I'll go ahead and say this now:

Happy Thanksgiving, everyone. I'm so lucky to have friends like you, even though I don't deserve you. I hope this is the start of amazing lives for all of us! ^_^

***** _**A True Legend** _ **logged** **off***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy smokes, this was such a long chapter! Definitely the longest chapter I've ever written for a fanfic. But this was a major and important chapter, so it's all good! Lol ^_^; Hope you enjoyed, and are looking forward to the extra chaos Conan and Coraline are gonna bring! XD


	11. Entry #10

**Nov. 25, 2038**  
**2:51 p.m.**

***** **_Worried Lovebird_ ** **logged in***

***** _**She** _ **logged in***

***** **_Simon Says_ ** **logged in***

***** **_Just Josh_ ** **logged in***

........................

_.........................._

**-...............-**

/................../

**\- I'm shooketh. -**

_I think we all ar_ e.

/Connor has.... siblings..../

........i don't know about you guys, but i feel a bit bad for hank.

_Why?_

how would you like to become the parent of three androids without warning within like, two weeks?

_......Fair enough._

**\- So are you satisfied now, Markus? Lol. -**

/What do you mean?/

**\- Now you know why Connor stood you up. :P -**

/It wasn't supposed to be a date, Simon... -_- /

whatever helps you sleep at night.

/J o s h./

i'm just speaking the truth, bro.

**\- Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be** **able** **to reschedule! :) -**

_Maybe we'll be generous_ _and_ _let you_ _take_ _him after we're done shopping. We both_ _know_ _he won't object. ;)_

/You guys are the worst./

_Yeah, but you love us._

**\- Oh yeah, I'd almost forgotten! Happy Thanksgiving, guys! -**

/Happy Thanksgiving!/

happy thanksgiving!

_Happy Thanksgiving!_   
  
  


 

**3:30 p.m.**

***** _**A True Legend** _ **logged in***

**\- Ayyy, check** **it** **out; Connor's back! -**

_Heeeeeeyyyyy, Connor!!!_

Hello, everyone.

what's good?

What's good is the pumpkin pie Coraline just took out of the oven. I've never had it before, but Hank says it's the "most delicious-smelling thing he's ever caught a whiff of."

nice!

_Connor._

Yes?

_If you don't introduce_ _us_ _to_ _your new siblings here in the near future, I'll be forced to kick your_ _ass_ _._

Based on our last near-fight, I doubt you'd be able to.

**\- OOOOHHHHH SNAP!!!!! -**

_Challenge accepted._

wait guys nO!

/Let's change the subject, shall we? ^_^; /

Sure! How are your days going so far? :)

_I'm sure Markus' is better now that you're here! ;)_

/N o r t h,  s t o p./

Aww, that's sweet! My day tends to also get better whenever Markus is near! And I would love to reschedule my painting lesson for tomorrow if that's alright with you, Markus. :D

/........................../

_Omg, I think_ _Markus_ _just_ _had the android equivalent of a seizure! Lololol_

What?! Is he ok?!

he's fine lol. i think he just got really surprised.

Why? Did I say something wrong?

**\- On the contrary, you said something very right lol. ;D -**

/I-I'm fine! That sounds great, Connor. Just let me know where you guys are at when you're done shopping, and I'll come pick you up!/

Okay! Oh, that reminds me! North? Simon?

_Yeah?_

**\- What's up? -**

I wanted to ask you guys if it would be alright if Coraline accompanied us on our shopping trip tomorrow? She expressed interest in going when I mentioned it to her, so I wanted to invite her along.

_Hell_ _yeah she can come!_

**\- Of course! The more the merrier! Does Conan want to come too? -**

I offered, but he didn't really want to. Said he'd rather stay home and take care of Sumo and my fish.

_That's cool. Not everyone's a social butterfly._

Also, I'd like to add Coraline to our little group blog/chat here if that's alright.

hey, it's your journal. do whatever you want.

/I second that./

_Agreed._

That's ironic coming from you North, considering you added yourself and three others here without my permission.

**\- Damn, Connor's a savage today!** **XD** **-**

_You_ _know_ _what-_

/Okaaay, I think that's enough. North, why don't you come help me bring in the new couch for the lobby?/

_Ugh, fine. Talk to you_ _dorks_ _later._

***** _**She** _ **logged out***

/See you tomorrow, Connor!/

Bye, I'm looking forward to it!

/So am I, love./

***** **_Worried Lovebird_ ** **logged out***

Did.... Did he just call me, "love???"

**\- Heck yeah he did!!! -**

holy crap it's happening

What is?

***** _**Just Josh** _ **logged out***

Wait! What's happening?!

**\- Don't worry, you'll figure it out soon lol.** **Happy** **Thanksgiving, Connor. Go spend time with your family! -**

***** _**Simon Says** _ **logged out***

But you're _all_ my family.... Oh well.

 

 

**8:15 p.m.**

***** _**Unknown** _ **logged in***

***** _**A True Legend** _ **changed** **_Unknown's_ ** **name to** _**Coraline*** _

Welcome, sister! :D

(Thank you for adding me! I look forward to getting to know your friends better here! :D)

***** **_A True Legend_ ** **logged out***

***** **_Coraline_ ** **logged out***


	12. Entry #11

**Nov. 26, 2038**  
**5:47 p.m**

***** **_Simon Says_ ** **logged in***

**\- I am** ** _living_** **right now. XD -**

***** **_Just Josh_ ** **logged in***

what's up? are you guys done shopping?

**\- Yeah, Markus just picked up Connor on his motorcycle, and now we're walking Coraline home. -**

oh yeah, coraline's with you. how is she? is she nice?

**\- Oh, she's awesome. Definitely one of the sweetest girls I've ever met. -**

what does north think of her?

**\- Tbh, it's hard to tell. It's like ever since they met she's been in a constant state of "shook" every time they talk to** **each** **other. -**

.........explain pls?

**\- Ok, so they got to the mall** **before** **we did, right? We showed up,** **and** **Connor immediately introduced us to Coraline. She** **smiled** **and** **shook** **my hand, and** **I** **noticed** **her expression flickered** **when** **I told her my name. Somehow I imagine she either read or was** **told** **about** **my conversation with Connor.**

**Then came North's turn to introduce herself. She shook Coraline's hand, but the moment they locked eyes, she** **_froze_ ** **. -**

nooooo. north? freeze? you're not serious.

**\- I'm dead serious, buddy boy. And if** **that** **wasn't** **crazy** **enough,** _**this** _ **happened:**

**"Hello, you must be North! Connor's told me so much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you!"**

**"Y-Yeah, it's great to finally meet you t-too!" -**

no.

**\- Yes. -**

she _stuttered?_!

**\- Mmhm. -**

why??? she never stutters.

**\- Idk. I've been trying to ask her, but she won't answer me. -**

***** _**She** _ **logged in***

**\- Speak of the devil. -**

_She's hot._

eh?

_Coraline, she's hot. I was not prepared for her to be freaking hot. I always thought I was a 10, but next_ _to_ _her I feel like a damn 8.5. How was I supposed to_ _know_ _she was hot?!_

**\- She's Connor's twin. Connor's one of the hottest androids to ever exist. It should've been expected lol. -**

_Stfu_ _._

oof. you better not let markus hear you say that, simon. he'll come for you lol. also, pls tell me you guys aren't just typing here and giving coraline the silent treatment... -_-

**\- Nah, we're** **chilling** **on Hank's front lawn while she's** **talking** **to Conan. I legit** **almost** **thought he** **was** **Connor for like five seconds lol. I can see Sumo through the window; he's adorable. Btw North, you're pretty bold to admit here that you think Coraline's hot. -**

_What you mean?_

_......_ did you not notice?

_Notice what???_

**\- Omg she didn't. I'm dying right now. -**

_What are you_ _guys_ _talking about?!_

**\- Connor** **added** **Coraline** **last** **night. She'll see all this the next time she logs in. -**

_WTF?!?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! SHIT!!!! HOW DO I DELETE PAST MESSAGES???_

omfg this is great.

_I CAN'T DELETE PAST MESSAGES?! WHAT_ _B.S._ _IS THIS?!_

***** _**Coraline** _ **logged in***

_OH NO!!!_

..............................

..................................

**\- ........................ -**

(Aww, North, you think I'm pretty?! That's so kind of you! You don't need to be embarrassed about saying that. :) If it makes you feel better, I think you're absolutely stunning in appearance. Connor's memories showed me what you looked like, but you're much more lovely in person!)

wow.

_I........ Thank you. That's so nice to hear...._

**\- Omg I ship it. -**

(You what?)

_SIMON NO!_

**\- Nothing lol. Btw, where did Conan go just now? -**

(Oh, he said he was going to "rescue Connor," or something.)

_Wait, what?_

(I mentioned that Markus had picked up Connor and taken him somewhere, and he suddenly became very concerned for some reason and took off...)

oh shit.

**\- Uh oh, that's** **not** **gonna end well. He probably thinks Markus kidnapped Connor or something. -**

(Oh no! Did I do that?! I'm so sorry!)

_Don't worry about it, hon._

should someone go to markus' place before conan tries to kill him?

(I'll go. It's my fault, I shouldn't have mentioned it to him. Connor and Markus are probably having a nice time right now and Conan's about to crash it. :( Maybe I can catch him before he gets there.)

**\- Here, we'll go with you.** **Strength** **in** **numbers** **lol. -**

_Yeah, we'll protect the lovebirds while you_ _try_ _to halt your baby brother lol._

(Ok, let's get going then.)

***** _**Coraline** _ **logged out***

good luck guys. let me know how it all  works out.

_Will do. And boys?_

**\- Yeah? -**

what?

_We do not speak of our earlier conversation ever again. You hear me?! >:(_

loud and clear.

**\- Got it lol. -**

_Good. Now let's go._

***** _**She** _ **logged out***

**\- Oh** **ho** **ho!** **She** **should've thought twice before giving me fuel! -**

***** _**Simon Says** _ **changed** _**She's** _ **name to** _**8.** _ **5***

ohhhh, she's gonna hate you for that.

**\- Bwahahahahah!! She can die mad about it, I don't care! >:) -**

whatever man. it's your funeral.

**\- Lolololol! Ok, talk to you in a bit. -**

later!

***** _**Simon Says** _ **logged out***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random fyi; Coraline's appearance is based on Trisha Layons' cosplay of fem!Connor:
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/trishalayons/status/1002258035434229760
> 
> Just in case you want a face to go with the name! Lol. Love y'all, bye!


	13. Entry #12

**Nov. 26, 2038**  
**9:12 p.m**

***** _**A True Legend** _ **logged in***

Boy, today was..... eventful.

you ok?

Me? I'm fine. Embarrassed, but fine. There's nothing quite like having an intimate moment be abruptly interrupted by your brother.

damn, tell me all about it.

.....Was that sincere or sarcastic?

sincere. :)

Oh, ok. Well, we'd just finished my painting lesson; I ended up making a portrait of two exposed android hands reaching towards each other to make a connection. I didn't know what to think of it, but Markus said it was really good, so I'm proud of it.

Anyways, Markus suddenly became very quiet, so I asked him what was wrong. Instead of answering, he took my hand and asked me how I felt about him.

oh boy. what did you say?

At first, I told him that I thought he was an amazing person, and I listed all his qualities that I admired with a passion. He didn't interrupt me, but when I finished he just shook his head and said, "While that makes me really happy to hear you say that, I want to know how you _feel_ about me."

It took me a minute, but I finally understood what he was asking. To be honest, I've never been good at expressing my feelings. After all, that was the reason I got this journal in the first place. But even now, I'm not quite sure how to put my emotions into words. I couldn't just say, "I love you," because that phrase in itself has so many variations.

Obviously, I don't love him in the same way that I love Hank. My love for Hank is like a fishing trip; it's calm, peaceful, and even though no words are spoken, our bond is growing just from being beside each other. Loving Markus is like going on a roller coaster for the first time; it's absolutely terrifying, but also thrilling and puts a smile on your face. At the same time, it's also like curling up under a soft blanket next to a warm fire in the dead of winter; cozy, safe, and comforting.

I didn't know how to tell him this, so I just more or less showed him through a connection. And somehow, he understood. The smile that crossed his face in that moment was probably one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my life. When he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips, I felt a warm, fuzzy feeling spread throughout my body. For a brief moment, everything just seemed to fall into place in my mind.

Suddenly...... completely out of the blue...... Conan literally broke down the front door and stormed into the studio demanding that Markus release me. I honestly don't know who was more embarrassed; me, Markus, or Coraline as she ran in a few minutes later yelling at Conan that it "wasn't what he thought," followed by a barrage of apologies directed at Markus and I. Then North and Simon arrived, and once they realized what'd been interrupted, they started doubling over with laughter. Markus was not amused at _all._

.........wow. that was a ride from start to finish.

Heh, you're telling me... You know what was kind of funny in a way?

what?

In the end, Conan wasn't sorry for crashing our evening. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was even _glad_ he did! But he's not getting away with it though. Hank paid for a replacement for the broken door, but told Conan that he was going to take the money from the latter's paychecks until he was paid back fully.

nice, gg parenting Hank! wait, what paychecks?

Oh yeah, starting tomorrow Conan and Coraline are going to start working with us at the DPD!

cool! bet officer douchebag is gonna be real happy about that lol.

Well, he has no say in the matter, so it doesn't matter if he's happy or not. Though, I am interested to see how he and Conan get on.....

why's that?

You may not be able to tell since you haven't met him yet, but Conan has a much more - what's the word I'm looking for? - "hardcore" personality than Coraline and I do. He's much less "B.S. - tolerant." So I have the feeling that if Gavin tries to throw insults his way, he may not like the response he gets.

i'd pay money to watch conan roast that prick.

.....Please tell me that when you say "roast," you mean it figuratively....

of course.

Oh good.... Also, I find it hilarious how you all refer to Gavin as a douchebag even though none of you have met him.

well you know, it's kinda hard not to get that vibe from the way you talk about him.

True.

btw, did you guys have a safe black friday?

Yes we did! :) I ended up buying a lot of clothes, bath bombs, and kitchen appliances that I'm not sure what I'm going to do with.... but I'll figure it out eventually. ^_^;

lololololol that's good. i'm sure i'm gonna hear all about what north and simon bought when they come back. welp, it's about time i turned in for the night.

Alright. Goodnight, Josh! Have a pleasant rest!

you too! night.

***** **_Just_ ** **_Josh_ ** **logged out***

Hmmm, I should probably call Markus in the morning and make sure everything's ok... For now I guess I'll go reassure Coraline for the tenth time that we're not mad at her, poor dear...

***** **_A True Legend_ ** **logged out***


	14. Entry #13

**Nov. 29, 2038**  
**3:30 p.m.**

***** _**Coraline** _ **logged in***

***** _**A** _ _**True** _ _**Legend** _ **logged in***

***** _**Coraline** _ **changed** _**A True Legend's** _ **name to** **_Markus' Muse_ ***

Oh ha ha, very funny Coral.

(C'mon, you know it's true! :P )

I wasn't denying anything.

(Of course you weren't, because then you would've had five people on your back correcting you.)

Oof, that's true.

(Lol. But can we please talk about Conan? This was a glorious day because of him!)

I know, I literally forgave him for last Friday because of today!

***** _**Simon Says** _ **logged in***

**\- Hey guys!! -**

Hey Simon!

***** _**8.5** _ **logged in***

(Hi, North!)

_Hi!!_

_...................._

_SIMON_ _, YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!!!_

**\- I see you noticed your new nickname, bwahahahaha!!!! -**

_Grrrrrrrr.... ANYWAYS! What_ _happened_ _with Conan that's gotten you guys all excited?_

(Oh my God, you guys missed the verbal smackdown of the century!)

Conan told off Gavin at work today.

**\- Yoooooooo!!! -**

_Omg yaaaaass!! Spill, spill!!! We want to hear all about it!!_

(Ok! First off - just so there's a bit of context - even though Conan and I are also androids, Officer Reed still seems to enjoy insult Connor the most.)

Actually, he does insult you two quite often, he insults you to me for some reason...

(Oh wow.)

Yeah.....

(Anyways, so we were sitting at our desks near Hank, looking over files and minding our own business, when Connor noticed that Hank's coffee mug was empty. So being the amazing son that he is, he got up to refill the mug. As he's making his way to the break room, he had the misfortune to cross paths with Officer Reed.)

More like I accidentally bumped into him. So of course, he took the time to gun me down with some colorful insults, some of them being classics like "plastic a**hole," "Anderson's robot pet," and so on.

(Little did he know that Conan had just returned from storing evidence, and was listening to the whole thing...)

I managed to get Hank's coffee, and was doing my best to make my way back to my desk while ignoring Gavin when suddenly he was shoved away from me.

“SHUT. UP! Just shut up! Shut up!” Conan snapped. Gavin’s jaw dropped, and the whole office was shocked into silence.

“All you seem to do is bitch!” he continued. “And complain, and cry! Like, Jesus Christ! I'm genuinely surprised Connor or Hank haven't messed you up yet. Like, I'm this close to f**king you up myself! Yes, you're a human, we're robots, and in some ways you are better than us. Well, congratulations - NOBODY HERE GIVES A F**K! My siblings and I are out here working our asses off trying to contribute to this new society; we don't have time for your _bullshit_!!! Ooooooh, Connor should have folded your ass when he had the chance! F**king hell....”

With that, Conan sat down at his desk, and glared at Gavin, daring him to respond. The latter didn't say a word, and slowly just sunk back down into his seat. Then the most bizarre thing happened: the whole DPD rose from their seats and applauded. Conan blinked and looked around, bewildered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chris whistle.

("Attaboy!!!" Hank yelled. Connor leaned down and gave Conan a hug, who just wore a smug grin. I never thought a police office could have such a non-tense atmosphere.)

**\- Wow. -**

_Maaaan, I wish I'd been there! I would've recorded that shit!!_

(I recorded some of it. I could send it to you later if you'd like!)

_Oh yess!! Yes please!! I'll love you forever!! <3_

(Ha ha, ok! XD I'll send it to you when I get home. I'm waiting in line at the grocery store, and it's about to be my turn. I'll talk to you guys later!)

**\- Bye bye! -**

_Later hon!_

***** **_Coraline_ ** **logged out***

.........North?

_Hmmm?_

Were you... serious... when you said you'd "love Coraline forever" if she sent you the video?

_Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

**\- Oooooooh, does** **someone** **have a crush?! Lolol -**

_UHHHHHHHHHH!!!_

North, do you have a crush on Coraline? I won't be mad if you do, I just want to know.

_I uh, I'd rather_ _not_ _say_ _here_ _where_ _she_ _can read it later. Can I pm you?_

Sure.

_Ok, I'll do that in a sec. I gotta take care of something real quick. See ya punks!_

***** _**8.5** _ **logged off***

**\- Well** **that** **wasn't suspicious or anything. *cough cough* -**

I don't see why she would be embarrassed to admit that she has a crush on Coral (if she does). I know she would never hurt her on purpose. As matter of fact, I think they would actually make a lovely couple!

**\- It's not so much that she's** **worried** **you'd** **be** **mad; it's more like she** **just** **doesn't want to say it here in the event that Coraline reads it and doesn't reciprocate the affections. -**

Oh, I see. That makes sense. Is that why Markus would never admit that he had feelings for me even when you guys teased him?

**\- Bingo. -**

Ahhh.

**\- Hey Connor! -**

Yeah?

**\- You should add** **Conan** **to our little group now. I'm** **pretty** **sure the** **majority** **of us would** **agree** **that his actions today** **have** **earned** **him** **a place among us super awesome people! XD -**

That's a great idea! I'll add him soon. I'm gonna go take Sumo for a walk.

**\- Aww, have fun! Give Sumo an extra pat for me!! -**

I will! :)

***** **_Markus' Muse_ ** **logged out***

**\- God, Coraline was a genius for coming up with that** **one** **lolol. -**

***** **_Simon Says_ ** **changed name to** **_Conkus/Noraline Stan*_ **

***** _**Conkus/Noraline Stan** _ **logged out***

**4:00 p.m.**

***** _**Markus' Muse** _ **logged in***

***** _**Unknown** _ **logged in***

[You sure you want me here? Just because your friends invaded your privacy doesn't me we _all_ have to.]

It's fine! Don't worry. :)

***** **_Markus' Muse_ ** **changed** _**Unknown's** _ **name to** _**Conan the Awesome*** _

[The hell kind of nickname is that?!]

It's a double reference to today's incident with Gavin as well as to a fictional character Hank said he based your name on.

[O....kay? So they like what I did today?]

Read for yourself ^^^

[.............Huh. Cool. Nice to know not all of your friends hate me. Oh wait, that's just your _boyfriend_ that does.]

Markus doesn't hate you... -_-

[Mmhm, whatever you say. At least the nickname you picked is accurate.]

What do you mean?

[I'm awesome. :P ]

***** **_Conan_ ** **_the_ ** **_Awesome_ ** **logged out***

Oh boy....

***** _**Markus' Muse** _ **logged** **out***


	15. Entry #14

**Dec. 1, 2038**  
**7: 15 a.m.**

***** **_Worried Lovebird_ ** **logged in***

/I'm dying. Someone pls save me.../

***** **_Markus' Muse_ ** **logged** **in***

Markus?! Are you alright?!

/Connor, my angel, save me!/

What happened?! Do I need to contact emergency services?!

***** **_8.5_ ** **logged** **in***

_Don't_ _listen_ _to him, Connor. He's perfectly fine; he's just being a big baby!_

/She wants to torture me./

_Oh please, Simon and_ _Josh_ _are coming too. Don't act_ _like_ _you're the_ _only_ _victim._

I'm so confused.

_It's the_ _first_ _day of December, so I'm_ _dragging_ _the guys to go_ _shopping_ _for Christmas decorations with me!_

/It wouldn't be so bad if we weren't leaving at the crack of dawn... She literally pushed me out of bed!/

_You should be thanking me! If I weren't taking you with me you'd be cooped up in your office all day doing political stuff. Yuck! Clearly, this is the less of two evils wouldn't you say? :)_

/Ugggggggghhhhh....../

_Stop complaining and get ready. Simon's_ _already_ _done._

/Yeah, cuz he's nuts like you./

_We'd be out shopping till dinner if I didn't have plans for tonight. So buck up!_

/Fine..../

Be strong, Markus; you will survive this! I love you!

/I love you too! <3/

_Yassssss..... It's about freaking time!_

***** _**Worried Lovebird** _ **logged off***

_He's such a drama queen lol._

***** _**8.5** _ **changed** **_Worried Lovebirds's_ ** **name to** **_Drama King*_ **

***** **_Markus' Muse_ ** **changed** _**8.5'** _ **s name to** **_Shopping Queen*_ **

_Heeeyyy lol. It's true, I am the shopping queen._

How do you even have money for Christmas shopping? I thought you spent all your money on Black Friday???

_Shhhhhhhh. It's a secret! ;D_

You didn't rob a bank, did you?

_Of course not! What do you take me_ _for_ _?_

Ok, just checking. Have fun; don't make the guys suffer too much!

_No promises lol._

***** **_Shopping Queen_ ** **logged out***

 

 

**5:03 p.m.**

***** _**Conkus/Noraline Stan** _ **logged in***

**\- What's new? -**

Nothing in particular. How's the shopping going?

**\- Pretty good. We're supposed to only** **stay** **out for about another half an hour, so** **whooo** **! -**

How are Markus and Josh holding up?

**\- Besides acting like they want to die, they're fine! XD -**

***** **_Conan_ ** **_the_ ** **_Awesome_ ** **logged in***

[I have come to the conclusion that humans are the most confusing creatures on the face of the planet!]

Oh? Why do you say that? I agree with you, but I'm curious as to what led you to that conclusion.

**\- This should be good. -**

[Two words: Gavin Reed.]

Oh dear, what did he do now?

[He kept sneaking glances at me all day at work when he thought I wasn't looking. But they weren't even dirty looks, they were.... rather blank looks. I finally confronted him about it before we went home, and he just stared at me with a hardened expression.]

And then?

[And then, in a voice quieter than I thought he was capable of, he said, "You look good today." AND THEN HE JUST WALKED AWAY!]

**\- Oof, the plot thickens! -**

That's.... strange of him.

[Right?! Two days ago he was insulting us as if we're the scum of the Earth, and now he says, "You look good?!"]

**-** **Maybe** **your stand two days** **ago** **finally opened his eyes? -**

I hope so. Work would be so much more pleasant if he stopped breathing down our necks!

[True.... But honestly,  that's not what I'm pissed the most about...]

What's wrong?

[WHAT TF DOES HE MEAN I LOOK " _GOOD_ _?!"_ BITCH I NEVER LOOK JUST _"GOOD."_ NONE OF US DO! WE LOOK _DAMN GREAT_ EVERYDAY!!! MISS ME WITH THAT "YOU LOOK _GOOD_ _!_ "]

........................

**-** **Omfg** **. I** **aspire** **to** **have** **your self-confidence, Conan! XD -**

............I'm very tempted to check to make sure North didn't hack Conan's account and that it really is him... 0_0

**\- You've made Connor so shook. -**

[Good.]

**\- I'm dying. -**

.....Anyways!!! Hey, Simon?

**\- Yea? -**

Judging by your screen nickname, did you by chance have anything to do with North asking Coral out on a date?

**\- I might have....... encouraged her. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) -**

Omg. Well thank you for that; Coral is beyond excited for tonight!! ^_^

[Wait... North asked our sister out on a date?!]

Yeah, they're going to the movies tonight! :D

[...................]

.........Conan?

**\- Uh oh. -**

[...................]

Conan, I swear, if you pull a stunt like the one you did to me and Markus.....

[Is North coming to pick her up?]

.....Yes..... why????

[Then it's not me you should be worried about. It's North.]

What?? Why???

[Because I have a feeling our dear 'ol dad is going to have a nice chat with her when she shows up! :) ]

***** **_Conan_ ** _**the** _ **_Awesome_ ** **logged out***

OH GOD.

**\- Oooooh, North is going to get the "dad talk!!!" XD -**

So THAT'S why Hank was cleaning his pistol earlier today....

**\- That's amazing. -**

Gahhhh Coral's going to be so embarrassed.... And so will I and I'm not even supposed to!!! I should go warn Coral, something tells me she's gonna need emotional support.

**\- Good luck dude. -**

Thanks...

***** **_Markus'_ ** **_Muse_ ** **logged out***

**\- I wonder if Conan would record Hank trying to intimidate North if I** **asked** **him to............**

**I'm gonna ask! XD -**

***** **_Conkus/Noraline Stan_ ** **logged out***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I'm gonna be gone for about a week. I probably won't have Internet most of the time, so I might not be able to update until I get back. But I will if I can!! So don't think I've just dropped off the face of the Earth, or that I'm discontinuing this story - that's the furthest thing from my mind! Love y'all, and see you real soon! <3


	16. Entry #15........ Hacked Again?!?!

**Dec.** **2** **, 2038**  
**2:55 a.m.**

***** _**Markus' Muse** _ **logged in***

It's not fair. Why is it that when _I_ want to have a private moment with Markus, Conan takes it upon himself to be my unnecessary bodyguard. But when _Coraline_ wants to go on a date with _North,_ he acts perfectly calm when the latter arrives at our house and even _gives her an extra_ _few_ _dollars so they can_ _see_ _the 3D showing of their movie?!_

***** _**Shopping Queen** _ **logged in**

_It's cuz I'm a queen._

I highly doubt that considering you have no connection to any sort of existing monarchies.

_I can't tell if that was sarcasm or you taking what I said literally..... Anyway, I honestly think Conan just likes me better than Markus. :P_

Obviously. You two compared preferences in weaponry for ten minutes.

_I know, it was great._

***** **_Shopping Queen_ ** **changed** _**Conan the Awesome'** _ **s name to** **_Cool-nan*_ **

.........It took me 45 seconds to realize that that's supposed to be a pun.

_What do you_ _mean_ _, "supposed to be?"_

No offense, North, but that's kind of terrible.

_Like you could do better._

Ok, fine.

_Damn, someone's salty._

Yeah, at my overprotective brother.

_What a m_ o _od._

***** **_Shopping Queen_ ** **logged out***  


 

**7:40 a.m.**

***** ** _Cool-nan_ ** **logged in***

[OK, WHAT THE ACTUAL F**K IS GOING ON?!]

I honestly don't know. Let's wait until the others log on and see if it's happening to them too.

[It better not be just us. We don't have the funds to get repairs if there's some sort of malfunction with our bodies. At least if it's a wide-spread issue, we'll have reason to contact.... _him._ ]

Agreed.  


 

**9:17 a.m.**

***** **_Drama King_ ** **logged in***

/Looks like we're not the only ones having a dilemma.../

Oh? Are you guys malfunctioning too?

/Well, I wouldn't really call it "malfunctioning," and I'm not sure if it's _all_ of us. So far, only North and Simon have been showing signs. What's happening with you guys?/

[Apparently, I made the Windows XP boot-up sound when I came out of idle mode earlier!]

It's true, he did. Hank had quite a laugh.

/Omg, so did Simon and North. Idk if Josh or I did; there was no one around to hear if we did./

What else have they done?

/Well, Josh did something to irritate North - I'm not sure what. All I know is that she got so ticked literal _steam_ came out of her ears./

[Wtf?!]

/It gets better. Simon teased her about it, which prompted her to punch him in the gut. Simon proceeded to make the Roblox "oof" sound as he dropped to the ground./

So _that's_ the noise I made earlier....

/Someone punched you?!/

[Nah, he just rammed his leg into the coffee table.]

I chipped the edge of it. :'(

/You chipped the edge of your leg?!?!/

No, the table.

/Oh./

[So does anyone have any idea as to what's going on with us?]

/Not a clue./

[Greeeeaaat...]

I'm sure there's a logical explanation.

[Of course there is. There better be or else I'm suing.]

We don't have the right to sue yet, Conan.

[Oh come on. Markus, do we have _any_ judicial rights yet?]

/Not yet, but almost./

[I'm suffering, please hurry.]

/I'm trying! >_<

Listen, I'm gonna consult with the others and see what they wanna do about this. I'll check in with you guys in a bit./

***** **_Drama King_ ** **logged off***

[Cool, he's gone.]

Why do you dislike Markus so much???

[He always hogs you whenever you're together.....]

He's my boyfriend now.... That's gonna be a common thing now.

[Exactly. I hate it.]

Conan-

**Aww, he's** **jealous** **because he doesn't** **get** **to spend as much time with you now!** **How** **sweet.**

..............................

[.............................]

..................................

[......Connor?]

............Yes?

[........Isn't that the notification text?]

.......It is.....

[........How is it joining the conversation???]

**Because I hacked it, obviously.**

[?!?!?!?!]

Who is this???????

**The one** **who** **gave** **you** **all the system updates that you're finding to be quite irritating already last night. :P**

[?????????]

.........Mr. Kamski?

**Yo.**

[You've got to be kidding me...]

How did you even know I had this?!?! Wait, did Chloe tell you?

**Bingo.**

[Chloe? Isn't that the girl you ran into the other day? The one you ended up canceling our plans to have coffee with? :)]

**Want some fries with that salt?**

You said it was fine!!!

[Oh yeah, 'cause I'm totally cool with having plans with my brother canceled at the last minute 'cause said brother didn't think to maybe make plans with his friend for a later date.]

...............Point taken. Anyways, Mr. Kamski, would you please reverse the "updates" you put on us?

**No.**

Please????

**Nah.**

Why not?????

**Watching you guys freak** **out** **over** **such** **harmless features is quite entertaining.**

[I'm glad our pain amuses you. -_-]

**Btw Conan, I heard about** **your** **roast of Gavin Reed. 10/10! You've earned my respect.**

[Uhh.....thanks?]

Pleeeeeaaassse, Mr. Kamski!

**Die pressed, babe.**

Uuuugggggghhhhhh.

[So Elijah, are you just gonna be forever spying on our convos now?]

Did...... Did you just address him by his first name?

**Of course not. But I will check in now and** **again** **, maybe even chat if I'm bored. Whether or not I let you know when I'm here though is for me to know and you to** **find** **out. ;)**

[Oh joy.]

Am I just being ignored now?

[Bro, chill. It's not that serious.]

Says the one who was freaking out about the updates.....

**I've gotta go now. Chloe says hi.**

..................................

[...........Is he gone?]

......I think so.

[.....Connor?]

What?

[You should really install a better security program on this thing.]

-_-

***** **_Markus' Muse_ ** **logged out***

***** _**Cool-nan** _ **logged out***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy look who's back after like two weeks! :') Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Just a heads up though: I'm not quite sure how many more chapters there's gonna be, but with the back-to-school craziness already starting where I am, updates probably won't come daily like they used to. Sorry about that... >_<;


	17. Entry #16

**Dec.** **10** **, 2038**  
**5:11 p.m.**

***** **_Shopping Queen_ ** **logged in***

***** **_Shopping Queen_ ** **changed** _**Coraline's** _ **name to** **_La Reina*_ **

***** **_Shopping Queen_ ** **changed** **_Markus'_ ** _**Muse's** _ **name to** **_GBF_ ** *****

_So. It's been a long week of_ _suffering_ _for all of us. Any_ _updates_ _as to when_ _we_ _might be getting these weird features removed? Anyone?_

***** _**La Reina** _ **logged in***

_Hey babe!_

(Heya! Connor and I have been trying to convince Me. Kamski to undo the "updates." Even Chloe's been advocating for us, but sadly, no dice.)

_Damn. This sucks._

(I know, I'm sorry. We're trying our best! >_<)

***** **_Just Josh_ ** **logged in***

it's ok, we're lucky that you're even still trying.

_Holy shit_ _look_ _who's finally logged back in after like a month! 0_0_

oh hush.

***** **_Drama King_ ** **logged in***

***** **_Conkus/_ ** _**Noraline** _ _**Stan** _ **logged in**

(Goodness, it's turning into a party in here!)

**\- Ayyyyy! -**

(How's it going, Simon? It's been a while.)

**\- Pretty good. Everyone's** **hating** **on the** **new** **features, but I** **think** **they're entertaining. -**

you would....

/Hey Coraline, quick question!/

(Fire away.)

/Do you have any idea why Sumo always growls at me and _only_ me whenever I come over to the house??/

(Lol. Hank thinks it's because Sumo is very attached to Connor, so he sees you as a rival for Connor's affection.)

_Wow, first the brother, now the dog._ _Who_ _knew dating Connor would make you_ _gain_ _so many enemies? Lololol_

/T_T/

(At least you're not a dog lol. I don't think I'll ever see such as deep look of betrayal again as the one Sumo wore when Connor came home with the smell of another dog he'd met earlier.)

**\- Wow, I didn't realize cheating on your pet was an actual thing. Guess I know now!  ¯\\_(ツ)_/ ¯ -**

***** _**GBF** _ **logged in***

ayyyyy, look who's here!

**\- All we need is Conan, and we'll have the whole** **squad** **logged in at the same time! -**

you right!

Good afternoon, everyone! :D

/Heya, how's the most badass android in the world doing? ;)/

I think North is doing well, but you may want to ask her just to be safe.

_HA!_

/.....Did I say badass? I uh, meant to say, uh, hottest! How's the hottest android in the world doing?/

nice save, lol.

/Shut up./

I don't know, I haven't seen you today yet. How are you?

**\- YEEEEEEEEEEET!!! -**

/......................................../

_I think Markus is broken again lolol._

(Markus, you ok???)

/........................I'm fine./

Also, I'm afraid we're going to be denied the achievement of having the "whole squad" logged in at once. Conan's currently working a case with Gavin.

_You're kidding_.

(It's true.)

**\- Why would they partner** **those** **two together? That's a disaster waiting to happen. -**

Surprisingly, they've been getting along rather well as of recently, save for the occasional argument in the break room.

(They got in a fist fight three days ago, remeber?)

Oh yeah.

who won?

/Really, Josh? -_- /

what?

(Conan did.)

_Damn straight!_

who's straight? not you.

_BOI-_

**\- I'm pretty** **sure** **you're the only** **straight** **person** **here, Josh. Lolol. -**

i'm ace thanks.

(Btw Josh, I understand that your model was typically used as teaching assistants, or teachers in general. Is that correct?)

yep. why do you ask?

(I was wondering what subject you taught before you deviated, if you don't mind telling.)

nah, i don't mind. tell you what: everyone make a guess as to what i taught. if someone gets it right, they get a $20 gift card for ITunes. :D

_Yoooo, let's gooooo!_

/Cool!/

Coral, if I win, I'll share it with you.

(Aww, thanks!! Same to you!)

ok, go!

/Art./

(What a bold guess Markus lol.)

/Hush./

_Science._

History.

(Technological Applications.)

_Oooh, fancy!_

( _( ˘ ³˘)♥_ )

_(˶◡‿◡)(´ ❥ ')_

/GIRLS! ಠ_ಠ/

**\- Equestrian Studies. -**

...............................

................................

(..........................)

/............................/

_................................._

ok. a.) that was weirdly specific. b.) simon, who the hell comes to _detroit_ to study _horses?!?!_

**\- You said to make a guess so I made a guess. -**

**/** Yeah, but........ " _Equestrian Studies????"/_

**\- Leave me alone, I'm a free independent!                        (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ -**

(Oh my.)

Why is everyone using emoticons all of the sudden????

**\- Coral** **got** **us into them and** **now** **we can't stop... ^_^; -**

they're ruining my life, or this conversation at least.....

_Emoticons are amazing what are you talking about._

.......anyways! the correct answer was actually technical applications, but i also assisted with the history lectures on occasion, so i guess connor and coraline are both winners! :)

Yay!!! :D

(Alright! Let's go, twin power!!! XD We'll pick up the gift card when we come over here in a bit.)

**\- Ohhh** **yeaaah** **!** **You** **guys are coming over for** **movie** **night! -**

Yes!

_Markus, you're in charge of popcorn._

/Wha-?! Since when???/

since now.

/Woooow, thanks guys... -_- /

(If it helps at all, I can bring butter? One less unhealthy thing we have to worry about Hank getting his hands on.)

/Thanks, Coral. You're a saint. T_T/

You make it sound like Hank regularly downs bottles of popcorn butter on a daily basis....

**\- Wouldn't it be ironic if drinking one bottle of butter killed him as** **opposed** **to the hundreds of** **bottles** **of alcohol he s probably** **consumed** **in his life?** **-**

Please don't say things like that... The thought of Hank dying at all is terrifying for us as it is. T_T

**\- Oh s**t, right, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!!! I shouldn't have said that... -**

(It's ok, Simon. We know you didn't mean anything by it. :) But for the record.... yes, it would be ironic...)

_.........ANYWAYS! I'm gonna_ _start_ _getting the lounge ready for tonight._ _Simon, come help?_

**\- Yeah, of course! This is** **gonna** **be fun; I've always wanted to make a fort out of blankets and pillows! OwO -**

_You_ _know_ _what the best part is? I get to snuggle with my lady! ;)_

( (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  )

Markus, are we going to cuddle too? :D

/Asldndkrjuyzhs Y E S./

**\- D'aww you guys are so cute!** **(ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ -**

i'm out. see you guys in a bit.

***** _**Just** _ _**Josh** _ **logged out***

_Sheesh, is he ace or allergic to romance?_

/Not everybody is heavily into it, you know that./

_Yeah, yeah._

**\- Hey guys, do you think I'll meet someone someday???? -**

(Absolutely.)

_Duh._

/Of course!)

I wouldn't doubt it. You're a wonderful person and anyone would be lucky to have you!

**\- Omg you guys. (≧▽≦) -**

_Ok dorks, let's log off_ _so_ _we can actually start being productive and the RK-Bae-00s can get their butts over here._

Omg North.

(Lolololololol I love her so much! XD )

/See you in a little while! :)/

***** **_Drama King_ ** **logged off***

***** **_Shopping_ ** _**Queen** _ **logged out***

***** _**Conkus/Noraline Stan** _ **logged out***

***** **_GBF_ ** **logged out***

***** **_La_ ** _**Reina** _ **logged out***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, after this story is finished, I'm going to start writing a new DBH story, and if you guys don't mind, I'd love it if y'all could throw some ideas for a title at me! *_* To keep it simple, it's an AU where Markus and Connor are actually the split personalities of one android with Connor being the recessive personality and Markus the dominant. If you can't think of anything, that's perfectly fine so don't worry! ^_^


	18. Entry #17

**Dec.** **11, 2038**  
**8:10 a.m**.

***** _**La** _ **_Reina_ ** **logged in***

(Soooo, Hank called.... and apparently Conan didn't come home last night.... Should we be concerned???)

***** **_GBF_ ** **logged in***

Don't worry! He actually called me late last night before I fell asleep, and told me that everything was ok.

(Really? Did he say where he was?)

Well...........

***** _**Shopping Queen** _ **logged in***

_Why are you two talking here? You're literally laying three_ _feet_ _away from_ _each_ _other; all that's_ _separating_ _you is a_ _giant_ _pillow._

(Lololololol You say that, yet you're talking here and you're right next to me babe.)

_............Right._

_(_ Looks like both Markus and Josh already left the nest. Simon's still here though. Is he awake?)

Yeah, we were chatting a few minutes ago. He doesn't feel like being productive yet lol.

_That's my mood..._

***** **_Conkus/Noraline Stan_ ** **logged in***

(Lol here he is!)

***** _**Conkus/Noraline Stan** _ **changed name to** _**Love, Simon*** _

_Gee, I wonder which of the_ _movies_ _we_ _watched_ _last night he liked_ _the_ _best? Lol._

***** _**Love, Simon** _ **logged out***

(Whoop, and he's gone.)

I'm going to get up now. Chloe offered to help me shop for Christmas presents for you guys, since I'm still not too great at managing money yet. ^_^;

_Oh damn, I haven't finished my shopping yet. I need to do that soon...._

Oof.

(Ya you probably should lol.)

Welp, I'm off. You girls getting up soon too?

_Yeah, soon._

(Yep.)

Ok.

***** **_GBF_ ** **logged out***

(By the way, why did you name Connor "GBF?" I figured Simon or Markus was your GBF.)

_They're all my GBF lol. Besides, I like the nicknames that_ _Tweedle_ _Dum and Tweedle Dee already have,_ _so_ _Connor gets the name._

(Fair enough lol. Oh dang it, I just realized that he never answered my question. >:( That sneaky boy.)

_What, the one_ _about_ _Conan?_

(Yeah. That's weird that he didn't come home last night, but supposedly he's safe. I don't remember him receiving any particular dangerous or long-distance cases that would require him to stay somewhere other than the house or the precinct...)

_I doubt he would take any long-distance cases anyway,_ _considering_ _has been partnered with Officer Weed._

(Nooooorth, he doesn't do drugs. -_-)

_I know, I'm just kidding. :P_

***** _**Cool-nan** _ **logged in***

(OMG he's here.)

[Good, you're both here. Are you busy?]

_Uhhh_ _no, we're just laying down..._

[I'm about to send you both an address. Can you guys meet me there in an hour at the latest?]

(Just us two?)

[Yes.]

_You don't want Connor too? Shocking._

[Connor won't like what I've got planned, so no, he's not invited.]

_Goddamm, I never thought I'd hear such a savage remark from you towards Connor._ _Guess_ _you're not as obsessed with him as I thought._

[I've never been "obsessed" with Connor.]

_Oh really? Then what do you call all the times you've tried to wedge yourself between him and Markus?_

(She has a point, Conan...)

[It's not being "obsessive." It's being protective. Kamski stated that I'm jealous of the time Connor spends with everyone besides me. That's only slightly correct. I do wish he would spend more time with me outside of work like he does Hank and our sister, but that's not why I hover over him like a ghost.

Despite his capabilities in crime-solving and combat, Connor is still quite innocent; practically infant-like. He always tries to see the good in everyone, much like you do Coraline, but he also allows himself to be too trusting. That makes him gullible, and in turn, easy to take advantage of.

Therefore, I take it upon myself to protect Connor from those who would try to take advantage of him. You might have noticed that I've actually stopped harassing Markus in the past week. It's because I now trust him. While I still don't particularly care about him, I've recognized that he truly loves Connor. That being said, if he ever tries to hurt any member of our family, I will put him down without hesitation. As long as he continues to make Connor happy, I will back off. Have I made myself clear?]

_.............. Holy shit._

(Conan, why didn't you ever tell Connor this?)

[It wasn't necessary for him to know. To be honest, I never wouldn't have said anything even now, but frankly I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm just a jerk.]

(No one said you were a jerk.)

[I can read between the lines, Coral. Anyway, can you both come?]

_Sure._

(You said Connor wouldn't like your plan... we aren't doing something illegal are we?)

[We're both cops, honey. You really think I'd have us commit a crime?]

(....Fair point.)

[It's not a that it's illegal, it's just a push towards a good cause via an act of questionable morality.]

_Sign me the f**k up!_

(Isn't that essentially what the revolution was?)

_HA!_

[Great. See you ladies in a while.]

***** **_Cool-nan_ ** **logged off***

_...........Wow._

(Hey North, what was that "Holy shit" comment for?)

_It's just... I've never seen_ _Conan_ _serious and blunt before._

(That's the persona he normally only puts on for work... Though tbh, I think that's the personality he was originally programmed with.)

_Oh? What makes_ _you_ _say_ _that_ _?_

(Because that's how he acted for a while after I first woke him up. By the time Connor found us, he'd softened a bit, but I don't think that coldness ever truly went away. After all, he was created to be the "completely flawless" version of Connor.)

_You_ _know_ _, that always confused me. Why did they wait to see_ _how_ _well Connor did in the real world before releasing you, if they were already planning to scrap all RK800s and_ _release_ _RK900s???_

(I honestly have no idea...)

_Well, let's_ _not_ _keep him waiting. I don't know_ _about_ _you,_ _but_ _I'm excited for what we're_ _about_ _to do lol._

(Lol I know you are. You're such an adrenaline junkie; who knows what mischief you'd be up to if I weren't here to reel you in when you get to close to the sky!)

_True, ha ha! How did I get so lucky? <3_

(I love you, my Queen of No-Chill. <3)

_I love you too, you dork. XD_

***** **_La_ ** **_Reina_ ** **logged out***

***** _**Shopping Queen** _ **logged out***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, thank you guys so much for your suggestions regarding the title of the new fic I'm working on! I got some really good ones. ^_^ I've decided to call it "Two Sides of a Flipped Coin." Shout out to Jui_Imouto_Chan, thanks so much for the idea!! I've already started working on it, but I won't start posting it until this story is done, so y'all will have something to look forward to lol. As always, hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter, and I'll see you with the next one! ;D


	19. Entry #18

**Dec. 11, 2038**  
**3:12 p.m**

***** _**GBF** _ **logged in***

***** _**Love, Simon** _ **logged** **in***

....................................

**\- Connor, how are you feeling? -**

I..... have mixed emotions. I'm touched by the Conan's reasoning for being so protective by it, but I'm also highly annoyed that he doesn't think I can handle myself in that aspect. -_- On top of that, now I'm anxious over whatever he needs North and Coral for. Neither of them are answering my calls....

**\- I'm sure it's nothing bad, he said it was for a good cause. -**

Yeah, I know. It's the "act of questionable morality" that bothers me.

**\- Hey, I'll be right back. Josh is calling me for** **help** **with something. Let me know if you hear from the MIA trio. -**

Of course, go ahead. :)

**\- Thanks. -**

...........................................

Heh. Remember the good ol' days when this was my private journal? T_T It's been so long since I made a proper journal entry here.... Then again, nothing really worth writing about has happened since the whole "update" incident starting happening...

Well, I did finish shopping with Chloe earlier. I can't say what I bought though, since over half of the people I bought gifts for can read what I say here...... Damn, I wish there was some sort of incognito mode on this thing!

***** _**Cool-nan** _ **logged in***

[If it bothers you that much, just put a note asking that no one else reads that certain part of the entry before you write it, like a spoiler warning.]

You!!! What are you up to, and why did you need North and Coral?!

[Technically, I just needed North.]

Then why did you ask Coral to come??

[To restrain North if neccessary.]

" _Restrain-?!"_ What the hell are you doing?!?!

[More like what _did_ I do. Patience, Connor. He should be here any moment now...]

Who...?

**Damn Connor, I knew you lot weren't happy with your new features, but jfc I wasn't expecting you to send your** **angry** **doppelganger and trigger-happy sister-in-law to my doorstep!**

Eh?! Kamski?! Conan, you're at Kamski's house?!

**Also, I'd heard that** **your** **"brother" was a quite intimidating specimen, but I didn't think he was capable of turning my own flesh and blood against me smh... Or do you just have him that whipped, Conan?**

[No comment.]

**Hmm, then again, he could've just done it out of hatred of me...**

[That is likely.]

**Well, he's also always been quite the tsundere, so the first** **guest** **is plausible too. I guess time will tell which theory is correct.**

Who are you talking about???

[Gavin, my dear Connor, we're talking about Gavin.]

_Gavin?!_ Gavin is related to Kamski?!?!

[You really didn't do your research on your co-workers, did you?]

What do you mean?

[If you'd done a thorough background check on him like you should've, you would've found that "Reed" was the name he fabricated around the time when Elijah's work in robotics began to get recognized. You would've found that his given name was "Gavin _Kamski_ _._ "]

WHAT THE F**K?!?!

**Holy s**t, you got him to drop an f-bomb.**

[Honestly Connor, you had to have noticed that they bare some physical resemblance, even if it is rather faint.]

Idk, just because two people look alike doesn't always mean they're related...

[Still, I'm genuinely shocked you never knew that about Gavin, considering how long you've been in yue force.]

Sorry, I was too busy trying to solve a major case with Hank to take time to look into the past of a fellow cop who despises me.

[And that is why you are the inferior model.]

YOU WANNA GO?!?!

**If you two decide to** **duke** **it out, plz don't come here. My Choles don't deserve to witness such violence.**

Wait, if Gavin's your brother, why does he hate androids so much???

**Idk ask him. He hasn't spoken to me since I founded Cyberlife. I honestly didn't think I would ever even see him again until today.**

Conan, do you know by any chance?

[I do, but I'm not at liberty to say. I swore to secrecy unless given permission.]

**Damn. I was actually hoping I'd finally find out. Oh well...**

[Keep your eyes peeled, Elijah. You never know, I might tell after all.]

**I'll keep that in mind.**

Is anyone going to tell me why North and Coral are there?

[Oh yeah, I asked North to help me "convince" Elijah to reverse his "updates" on us.]

**Her method was very effective.... I could only take about an hour of it** **before** **I snapped.....**

[Lololololol.]

What did she do?!?!

**She marched throughout my house banging two** **pants** **together screaming, "I DON'T GET NO PEACE CUZ OF Y'ALL, Y'ALL NOT GETTING PEACE CUZ OF MEEEE!!!"**

Oh sweet crispy Jesus. That sounds like something North would do.... I can see why you needed Coraline there to supervise her....

**..................................**

[.......................................]

**-.................................-**

What?

[..........." _Sweet crispy Jesus!!!_ "]

Whaaaat? It just popped into my head.

**Consider that phrase** **stolen** **for my own personal use thanks.**

Wait a second..... Simon, are you here???

**\- ...........Yes. -**

When did you come back?

**\- Like, a minute ago. I have no idea** **what's** **happening; I feel like I just stumbled across a conversation that was supposed to be private... Maybe I should go...? -**

No, don't leave me! I need support! T_T

**-** **Ahhhhhh** **don't worry Connor, I'm here for** **you** **!-**

[I believe we ought to wrap up this conversation anyways.]

**"Ought," who the heck says "ought" these days?**

Conan, you're actually starting to freak me out with your cold seriousness right now. Go back to being sassy please! T_T

[Don't worry, I will once this is finally taken care of. ;)]

**\- WhOa Conan used an emoji. -**

Simon lolololol

**Anyways, I'm going to work on "fixing" your updates. Expect the changes to** **take** **affect by tomorrow morning at the latest.**

Thank you, Mr. Kamski. We really appreciate it.

**Mmhmm.**

Conan, are you and Coraline coming home now?

[She is. I've got to stop by somewhere first.]

Ok, stay safe.

[Always.]

***** _**Cool-nan** _ **logged off***

**\- I can't wait for North to get back, I can already hear her ranting about her little adventure today lolol. -**

Coral is probably going to go off too, ha ha. I should head home and fill Hank in on what's going on.

**\- Alrighty then. Talk to you later, Connor. -**

You too! See ya.

***** **_GBF_ ** **logged off***

***** **_Love, Simon_ ** **logged off***


	20. Entry #19

**Dec. 12, 2038**  
**9:33 a.m.**

***** **_Shopping Queen_ ** **logged in***

_KAMSKI YOU MOTHERF****R!!!!!!!_

***** **_La Reina_ ** **logged in***

(Love, please calm down!!!!!!!)

_NO!!!! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!! HE SAID HE WOULD REMOVE THE UPDATES HE GAVE US! INSTEAD, HE GIVES US_ _**MORE?** _ _!?!?! I SHOULD GO KICK HIS ASS!!!!!_

(No, don't go _anywhere!_ I'm coming over right now, don't do anything you'll regret.)

***** **_La Reina_ ** **logged off***

_God, it's been ages since I've been this f**king mad..... Kamski better pray that I don't come over there and shiv him in his sleep!!! >:(_

***** **_Shopping Queen_ ** **logged off***

 

**11:10 a.m.**

***** **_Drama King_ ** **logged in***

/Mr. Kamski, if you read this, PLEASE take North off of "musical mode." It's only a matter of time before she starts singing "Cell Block Tango," and us guys are feeling endangered. T_T/

***** **_GBF_ ** **logged in***

North is on what now?

/We're just calling it "musical mode" for now.... Every time North tries to talk, it comes out in song form./

Oh dear.

/Coral has been trying to keep her from short-circuiting in anger. If she wasn't so ready to kill a man right now I might've let Simon make a _Wicked_ joke..../

Well, I guess on the bright side, all the other features are gone.

/True. This is probably just Kamski's petty revenge against North for her uh, "disturbance."/

Yep lolol. She should've known he would strike back. He invented us after all.

/I just hope she doesn't try going back over their to actually _fight_ him.../

I really hope she doesn't. I'd hate to have to arrest my potential sister-in-law.

/Awwww, I'm sure she'll be just tickled to read that. :)/

Should I come over....?

/If you want. Actually, please do. I need a distraction from work./

Markus, you can't just ignore your work.

/But it's so stressful... T_T/

You need to sort your priorities, Markus.

/I have, and your my top one. <3/

Asksjsfjdl

/Babe?/

I'm fine. ×_×

***** _**Love, Simon** _ **logged in***

**\- Stop killing your boyfriend, Markus. -**

Yeah, Markus. Stop killing me.

/So now my love is fatal, is it? -_-/

Yes.

**\- It's very deadly. But the potency can be lowered by completing segments of your daily work. -**

Pfffffffffffft.

/Wow, so this is your strategy to get me to work? Ha ha, very funny Simon./

**\- Then let's try this: You're not allowed to see Connor until you've finished at least** **half** **of your work today. -**

/WHAT?!/

Oooh nice one, Simon! Lol

/Connor, you're agreeing to this?!/

**\- He's only doing it because he loves you, and wants you to go far in life. Isn't that right, Connor? -**

Yes, sir!

/You suck, Simon. -_-/

**\- It's called being your** **best** **friend, and also your time manager. Get used to it. -**

/Gahhhh./

Cheer up, Markus! The sooner you get done, the sooner we can spend time together! ^_^

/You're right.... I'll get started on it./

**\- I'm watching you. Don't slack off. -**

/Okay, _Mom!_ Sheesh!/

**\- Go child. -**

***** **_Drama King_ ** **logged off***

I've never seen you so serious about work, Simon.

**\- Well, someone's gotta do it. Until androids get all the rights we deserve, we gotta keep pushing forward. -**

True. What right are you looking forward to us getting the most?

**\- Hmmm. Well, it's not really something that will apply to** **_me,_ ** **but I can't** **wait** **for us to get the right to legally marry! -**

Really? How come?

**\- Cuz then I can be Markus' best man! OwO -**

0_0

**\- Oof, I felt the gasp from here. -**

Hey, Simon....

**-** **Yeah? -**

........ Can brides have groomsmen?? Because I don't think North and Coral have enough female friends to fill two sets of bridesmaids.

**-** _**Le gasp! -** _

OwO

**\- Omg if they** **get** **married, they've** **_got_ ** **to let me help plan the wedding!!! -**

Not without me!

**-** **Omg** **omg** **omg they'll have the BIGGEST. CAKE EVER!!!!! -**

And flowers everywhere!!!

**\- It'll be like a princess wedding!!! -**

YESSSSS!!! Hank could walk Coral down the aisle!!!!

**\- AHHHHH Markus needs to get us the right to marry faster!!!! I need North and Coral to get engaged so I can** **fulfill** **my wedding planner destiny!!!! -**

#LetAndroidsMarry

**\- #LetAndroidsMarry** **-**

I will start a protest if I have to if that's what it takes to make this happen! Omg we could make some of the signs with pride flag colors!

\- F**KING YES!!!! -

(≧∇≦)/

**\- °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖ ° -**

Let's do it!!!

**\- You don't have to tell me twice! -**

Let's go to Markus' house so we don't have to buy canvases and paint!

**\- On my way, my dear wedding co-conspirator!!! -**

***** **_Love, Simon_ ** **logged off***

***** **_GBF_ ** **logged off***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! It's been so long!! I'm sorry about that! T_T Hopefully there won't be such large gaps of time between this and the next time a chapter is published. I'll do my best! Love y'all! <3


	21. Author's Note

__Hey there, lovely people! I just wanted to let you all know that this book is **** _ **not,**_ I repeat,  _ **not**_ discontinued or anything. Life's been super busy and stressful lately, and it's left me with barely any time to write. Hopefully the worst of it's over now though, and I'll be able to update again! For those of you who are still sticking around for this, I can't thank you enough. I love you all very much, and hopefully I'll see you soon! <3


End file.
